he is my boyfrind
by hyura.kim.5
Summary: (SEQUEL END)"apa kau tau perasaanku saat orang lain menghayalkanmu menjadi kekasih mereka di depanku hatiku menjerit sehun AKU INGIN BETKATA BAHWA KAU DALAH KEKASIH KU KESASIH KIM JONGIN namun seperti apa yang di katakan yijung itu hanya ada di dalam mimpiku, dan kenyataan nya adalah oh sehun adalah kekasih jang sora" hunkai/ sekai (kai GS)
1. Chapter 1

*HE IS MY BOYFRIEND*  
Cast:  
Kim jongin  
Oh sehun

"yakk kim jongin sampai kapan kau akan tidur cepat bangun "

Seorang yeoja manis menegakkan tubuhnya dengan mata tertutup, dia mendengus sebal mendapati sahabatnya yang tengah mengganggu tidurnya

"aku masih mengantuk DO "  
"yakk apa kau tak tidur semalam hingga kau mesti tidur di kelas jongin?"  
"aku bu-"

KYAAAAA

Teriakan keras menggema di ruang kelas jongin hingga membuat mata jongin yang tadinya terpejam melak seketika

" KAWAN KAWAN SEBENTAR LAGI OH SONGSAENMIN AKAN DATANG "

Dan dalam hitungan detik semua yeoja yang ada di kelas jongin mulai memulas wajah mereka dan merapihkan dandanan mereka sedangkan para namja hanya mendengus kesal ,tapi beda halnya dengan jongin yang menatap malas teman temannya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada yeoja di sampingnya, jongin memutar bola matanya malas oh ayolah bahkan sahabatnya kini sedang sibuk merapikan rambutnya dengan rona merah di pipinya , jongin kemudian kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja ini sungguh sebuah kegilaan.

Wajah manis jongin kini tertutup rambut hitam panjangnya, jongin kembali menutup matanya dia tak pernah perduli pada apa yg terjadi di kelasnya yang ada di pikiran yeoja ini hanya lah bagaimana caranya agar bisa tidur dengan tenang yah hanya itu.

Seorang namja tampan dengan kemeja putih dan celana bahan hitan juga jangan lupa rambutnya yang tertata rapih juga kulit putih bersih juga jangan lupa wajah datar yang mampu membuat semua yeoja yang melihatnya terpesona, namja itu kemudian masuk ke kelas yang di tempati jongin, semua yeoja yang ada di kelas itu hampir saja pingsan saat sosok yang kini berdiri di depan kelas itu tersenyum tipis.

"baiklah kita mulai pelajarannya, dan saya akan mwngumumkan hasil ujian kemarin "

"iya oh sem"

Semua perhatian di kelas tertuju pada oh sehun guru muda yang baru satu bulan ini mengajar, dia begitu terkenal buakn hanya masih muda tapi juga dia sangat tampan itu lah yang membuat para siswi betah berada di kelasnya.  
Setumpuk kertas hasil tes sudah sehun bagikan hingga sampai ke sebuah nama.

"kim jongin"

Yang di pamggil masih berkelana di alam mimpinya meski do sudah berulangkali menyenggol tubuh ramping jongin tetap saja yeoja itu tak juga membuka matanya jika sudah tidur jongin akan berupah menjadi putri tidur.

Sehun yang menyadari tak ada respon pun segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri seorang yeoja yang di yakini adalah jongin, kini sehun berdiri tepat di samping jongin, sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menyingkirkan kelainan rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik nan manisnya, terlihat senyum mengembang di wajah sehun hingga membuat yeoja di kelas itu menahan nafas meraka, sehun menepuk lembut pipi jongin, dan hal itu mampu membuat jongin membuka matanya, jongin menggeliat dan menatap sebal orang yang berani membangunkannya dari tidur cantiknya.  
" aishh siapa sih yang berani mengganggu tidurku bosan hidup yah "

Puk

Suara tepukan berasal dari yeoja di samping jongin, jongin segera mengalihkan pandanganya pada teman sebangkunya dan menatap aneh do yang sedang menepuk jidatnya sendiri, jongin menatap do sekan berkata "ada apa "  
Dan d.o kemudian mengarahkan telunjuknya ke sisi lain jongin, jongin pun mengikuti arah telunjuk do dan apa yang jongin dapatkan, seorang namja tampan yang berdiri dengan selembar kertas di tanganya.

"kau yang bernama kim jongin"

Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seperti orang bodoh,

" ini nilai ujian mu kemarin"

Selembar kertas jatuh di meja jongin. Sehun menyentuh bahu jongin yang masih setengah sadar.

"selamat kau memiliki nilai f karna itu kau harus mendapat hadiah dan karna kau pun sudah berani tidur di saat jam pelajaran ku maka hadiahnya adalah mengerjakan satu bab dari pelajaran yang sudah kita pelajari "

Sehun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan melangkah kembali ke tempatnya, sedangkan jongin yang sedang memproses kata kata sehun hanya mampu mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya imut hingga,

"APA DIA BILANG SATU BAB "  
"Kim jongin jika kau masih melakukan kegaduhan di kelas ini aku akan menyuruhmu berdiri di depan kelas"

Jongin segera menutup mulutnya dengan ke 2 tangnnya.

.

.

Jongin menendang kerikil kerikil kecil dan meremas remas kertas hasil ujiannya dia sangat kesal sekali, berbagai umpatan dia layangkan dari bibirnya untuk guru tampannya namun begitu menyebalkan di mata jongin

TIN TIN

sebuah mobil sport hitan berhenti di samping jongin, jongin segera menghampiri mobil itu dan membukanya secara kasar lalu menutupnya dengan keras.  
" kau ini kenapa jongie?"  
"tadi ada seorang guru yang memyebalkan yang memberiku tugas yang membuat kepalaku berasap oh ayolah mengerjakan satu bab pelajaran matematika sepertinya dia ingin membunuhku belum lagi minggu ini aku harus mengumpulkanya ini sungguh gila"

Namja di samping jongin terkekeh mendengar ocehan jongin.

"apanya yang lucu?"  
"kau terlalu berlebihan jongie, lagi pula apa gunanya kau memiliki namja chingu sepertiku aku bisa membantumu"

BRUK

Kertas yang sedari tadi di remas remas oleh jongin melayang tepat ke wajah tampan namja di sampingnya.

" TAK ADA GUNANYA SAMA SEKALI KAU TETAP MEMBERIKU NILAI F BERENGSEK "

Jongin melayangkan beberapa pukulan untuk namja chingunya ini, hingga ahirnya namja itu memggenggam tangan jongin dan mengecup dahi jongin lama hingga membuat gadis berkulit tan ini diam membeku.

" kau harus tau sayang sulit untukku memberikan nilai lebih dari f karna otak bodohanmu itu"

Hening seketika jingga jongin ahirna dapat mencerna kata kata sehun  
"APA KAU BILANG KAU BOSAN HIDUP OH SEHUN "

BRUK

"HENTIKAN JONGIE "

BRUK

"PERGILAH KE NERAKA SETAN "

BRUK

"Tak masalah jika seandainya ku mau ikut bersamaku "

BRUK

"HANYA ADA DALAM MIMPIMU OH SEHUN "

TBC/END

Ok ini hanya part pembuka saja hehe jadi antara mau di lanjut atau udah sampai sini aja. Itu tergantunh respon yang di berikan hehehehe,


	2. Chapter 2

*HE IS MY BOYFRIEND* PART 2  
Cast :  
Kim jongin  
Oh sehun  
Xi luhan  
Kim minseok

.

Jongin menatap tumpukan buku dengan pandangan horornya. 

Bruk

Seorang yeoja manis berpipi gempal duduk di sofa. Di ruang keluarga tangan mungilnya membawa sekantung makanan riangan. 

"apa yang sedang kau lalukan dengan tumpukan buku itu jongie"  
"aku sedang mengerjakan tugas eonie jadi jangan ganggu aku "  
"sepertinya aku harus mempersiapkan mentalku untuk esok " 

Jongin mengalihkan pandaangannya ke arah sang eonie 

" memang kenapa?"  
"karna aku yakin besok pasti akan kiamat" 

Jongin memandang malas sang eonie 

"eonie kau ini bukan tuhan kenapa bisa berkata seperti itu"  
"oh ayolah. adikku yang cantik ini sejak kapan bersahabat dengan buku yang aku tau kau lebih senang bersahabat dengan bantal dan guling mu"  
" ini karna makhluk albino itu dia benar membuatku menderita"  
"oh maksudmu si cadel itu?"

Jongin menatap tajam minseok memang jongin sering sekali memanggil sehun dengan berbagai julukan tapi untuk minseok, yeoja ini memiliki wajah manis namun mulutnya dan hatinya bagai iblis, karna setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir tipisnya adalah sebuah hinaan telak untuk sang kekasih, jongin masih ingat jelas saat keduanya di pertemukan bersama mereka seperti akan saling membunuh hanya dengan tatapan saja dan sejak saat itu jongin bersumpah tak akan mau mempertemukan mereka kembali. 

"kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu kau tak suka?"  
" yakk eonie orang yang kau sebut cadel itu pacarku"  
" oh kau mengakui kalo dia ini pacarmu, aku pikir kau tak akan mengakuinya sebagai pacar mu"  
"mian eonie aku bukan dirimu yang " 

Brukk 

Sebuah bantal melayang tepat ke kepala jongin membuat dia meringis kesakitan. 

"yak kim jongin sekali saja kau memanggil namanya dengan mulutmu akan ku tarik lidahmu itu " 

Minseok pergi dari ruang keluarga dan melangkah ke kamarnya, jongin yang melihat aura yang tak bersahabat yang keluar dari sang eonie segera meneguk ludahnya kasar, oh ayolah kim minseok memang manis dan imut di tambah tubuh kecilnya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat sangat menarik namun jangan pernah tertipu pada wajah manis nan imutnya karna di balik wajah manis nan imutnya tersemayan jiwa iblis yang akan bangkit kapan saja dan jongin tak mau mencari gara gara dengan eonienya itu.

Jongin kembali menatap tumpukan bukunya ,sedari tadi dia berkutat di depan bukunya tak ada sedikit pun noda tinta yang menghiasi buku putih nya, jongin ahirnya menyerah dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dan tak butuh waktu lama jongin sudah mulai berkelana di alam mimpinya yang lebih indah di bandingkan harus melihat rumus rumus yang membuatnya hampir pingsan.

. 

Pagi ini jongin berjalan gontai oh ayolah ini masih terbilang pagi dan terimakasih pada kim minseok yang menariknya dan membawanya ke sekolah pagi pagi buta seperti ini, yah karna alasan takut jongin tertidur sampai besok pagi minseok yang memang memiliki tugas di kampusnya yang menyebabkan dia harus pergi pagi pagi buta membuatnya menarik jongin dan membuangnya di gerbang sekolahnya. 

Jongin segera mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja belajarnya, jongin segera memejamkan matanya sampai dia merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus rambutnya, jongin segera membuka matanya dan dia mendapati seorang namja tampan yang di ketahui sebagai guru matematikanya itu. 

"pagi sekali sudah di sini "  
" eonie menarik dan membuangku di sini"  
" oh yejoa gempal itu" 

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam sehun. 

"yaampun oh sehun bagaimana eonie bisa merestui hubumgan kita jika kau selalu bersikap seperti itu padanya"  
"sudahlah cepat makan, aku tau kau belum makan" 

Jongin menatap kotak makanan dan juga wajah sehun bergantian di otaknya berpikir sejak kapan sehun bisa memasak setaunya sehun tak bisa memasak jangankan memasak menyentuh dapur saja dia tak pernah. 

"itu dari si tubuh gempal " 

Seakan mengerti apa yang di pikirkan jongin sehun segera menjawabnya dan di hadiahi delikan tajam dari yeoja berkulit tan ini. 

" si tubuh kempal yang kau maksud itu adalah kakak ku oh sehun, sekali lagi kau menyebutnya si tubuh gempal aku berani bersumpah akan melemparmu ke sungai han" 

Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya lucu membuat sehun tak tahan untuk memcubit pipinya. 

"aish appo hunah "  
"habisnya kau menggemaskan sayang" 

Jongin merenggut dan memeluk lengan sehun, sehun yang mengerti kini jongin dalam mood manjanya segera mengusap rambut halus jongin dengan tangannya yang masih bebas. 

"ada yang membebani pikiranmu jongie?"  
" hem, kenapa kau terlahir tampan hunah?"  
"pertanyaan macam apa itu"  
"aku selalu merasa risih jika ada yang berteriak memanggil namamu di sampingku "  
"kau cemburu? "  
"tidak sama sekali "  
"huh aku kecewa jika begitu"  
"kenapa?"  
"itu tandanya kau tak mencintaiku " 

Peletak 

Tangan mulus jongin mendarat di kepala sehun. 

"dasar bodoh"  
" setidaknya aku tak lebih bodoh dari mu"  
" berengsek kau oh sehun" 

cup 

sehun mengecup bibir jongin sekilas dan segera berdiri dari duduknya. 

"yakk albino mesum berengsek" 

sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengusek rambut jongin. 

"aku jadi ingin bertanya pada nyonyakim"  
"bertanya apa?"  
jongin mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya.  
"aku ingin bertanya kenapa biasa beliau melahirkan 2 putri keturunan iblis sangkakak dengan mulut tajamnya dan sang adik dengan tangan mautnya. Sampai nanti sayang " 

Pelipis jongin berkedut dan tangannya meraih tasnya lalu tanpa belaskasihan dia melemparkan tasnya ke arah sehun, sehun segera menghindar dan berhasil namun naas sehun mendapatkan pukuklan di kepalanya oleh tangan halus jongin dan bukan hanya sekali Sehun mendapatkan pukulan tapi berkali kali.

"MATILAH KAU OH SEHUN "  
"aduh sakt sayang "  
" berhenti memanggilku seperti itu berengsek "  
"aduh sudah hentikan"  
"tak akan dasar kau kurang ajar" 

Begitulah keseharian mereka saat mereka memiliki waktu bersama, namun saat bel berbunyi semua berubah jongin dan sehun akan berperan sebagai guru dan murid, mereka menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari pihak sekolah karna memang ada peraturan bahwa guru dan murid tak boleh berpacaran dan jika itu terjadi maka salah satu dari mereka harus pergi dari sekolah itulah alasan kenapa jongin dan sehun menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Seperti sekarang ini di kelas mereka akan bersikap seolah tak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Namun tak dapat di pungkiri jika jongin sering kali merasa cemburu pada teman temannya yang mendekati sehun secara terang terangan dan itu membuatnya terbakar emosi.  
Jam istirahat telah berbunyi, sungguh ajaib sedari tadi jongin tak menutup matanya membuat do berdecak kagum, do menarik tangan jongin dan membawanya ke suatu tempat. jongin menatap yeoja yang lenih pendek darinya itu dahinya mengkerut kala melihat kotak dengan hiasan pita. 

"apa itu?"  
"jongin bisa kau membantuku?"  
"oh tentu saja bisa kau kan sahabatku"

.

Dalam hati jongin merutuki kesangguppannya membantu do, seharusnya jongin bertanya terlebih dulu bantuan untuk apa, dan berahir dengan jongin yang sedari tadi mengumpat tak jelas ,jongin sungguh merasa kesal dan ingin sekali berteriak tapi dia tak bisa, coba saja bayangkan di hadapanmu di depan matamu sendiri kau melihat sahabatmu menyatakan cintanya pada kekasihmu sendiri dan kau tak bisa berbuat apa apa dan kalian pasti tau seperti apa perasaan jongin saat ini. 

Jongin mematap lurus ke arah sehun seakan ingin memakannya hidup hidup dan sehun tak bodoh untuk mengetahui aura hitam yang membara di belakang tubuh yeoja di hadapanya, senyum terulas di wajah sehun dan tanganya mengambil kotak yang di serahkan padanya. 

" terimakasih do, tapi aku tak bisa menerima cintamu maaf kan aku"  
" yah tak apa sem aku tau aku hanya ingin kau tau saja " 

Do segera pergi di susul oleh jongin yang mengekori do, sebelum pergi jongin sempat melirik ke belakang dan mendapati sehun yang sedang mengerlingkan matanya pada jongin.

.

Jam pelajaran telah usai dan jongin yang memang tipe orang yang tak betah berada di sekolah segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi neraka menurutnya itu.  
Namun langkah jongin terhenti saat melihat sesosok namja yang melambaikan tanga ke arahnya. 

"JONGIN SAYANG OPPA MENUNGGUMU LAMA"

Demi apapun jongin ingin sekali memcekik namja yang seenaknya berteriak teriak membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian dan jongin selalu membenci menjadi pusat perhatian, jongin segera melangkah mendekati namja itu dan menarik kerah mantel yang namja itu pakai secara beringas, jangan lupakan bahwa jongin bukanlah yeoja yang halus dan lembut , dia ini sedikit kasar. 

Bruk 

Jongin menghempaskan tubuh namja tersebut ke dinding dan berdiri di depannya dengan melipat tangannya di dada. 

"Jadi " 

Ucap jongin penuh penekanan pada namja di hadapannya 

"ayolah jongin sayang berhenti bersikap kasar padaku aku ini adalah calon kakak iparmu"  
" siapa kau berani sekali mengatakan kau kakak iparku, yang aku tau minseok eonie belum menikah dan lagi jika dia tau atau mendengarnya aku yakin kau akan jadi sup rusa lu ge"  
"jadi karna itu lah aku ingin meminta bantuanmu"  
" bantuan apa "  
" menjadikan eonie mu sebagai istriku" 

Jongin menatap horor ke arah luhan, jongin tau jelas jika minseok itu membenci luhan dan jika minseok tau jongin terlibat dalam rencana luhan bersiaplah menerima amukan minseok yang sangat menyeramkan, oh jongin masih menyayangi nyawanya. 

"lupakan aku tak mau menjadi korban amukan minseok eonie"

Jongin melangkah meninggalkan luhan dia terus saja mendengus kesal, bukan hanya insiden sahabatnya yang menyatakan cintanya pada sang kekasih di tambah insiden teriakan luhan yang menggema di sekolahnya, langkap sudah penderitaan jongin hari ini. 

Brakk 

Jongin membanting pintu rumahnya dan melempar tubuhnya di atas sofa dan sedetik kemudian terdengar teriakan frustasi dari mulut jongin. Jongin mendudukkan dirinya dan memandang layar tv yang padam 

PELETAK 

Dan senuah ucapan selamat datang yang di berikan oleh kakak tercintanya sebuah pukulan manis di kepala jongin. 

"heh kau ini mau mati hah? Baru pulang sudah membuat keributan"  
"yakk eonie pantas saja hunah selalu berkata aku bodoh aku yakin itu karna ulah eonie yang selalu memukul kepalaku"  
" apa kau bilamg si cadel itu menyebutmu bodoh, yaampun jongin untuk apa kau pertahankan dia mahluk seperti dia tak pantas untukmu cari orang lain sana " 

Jongin semakin cemberut dan dengan segera dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya. 

"YAKK KIM JONGIN KAU AKAN MATI JIKA PINTUNYA RUSAK"  
"SAYANGNYA AKU TAK MAU MATI DI TANGANMU EONIE"  
.

.  
.

Pagi ini jongin merasa sangat aneh pada teman temannya, mereka memandang jongin berbeda, entahlah jongin sendiri tak tau kenapa, tapi yang jelas ada sesuatu di sini , jongin memandang aneh pada do yang sedari tadi tersenyum kearahnya.

" do kau kenapa?"  
"wah kau menjadi sangat terkenal sakarang jongin "  
"maksudmu?"  
" bukankah kemarin kau di jemput oleh namja chingumu? Semua orang memang tau kau memiliki namja chingu tapi tak pernah ada yang tau seperti apa dia dan kemarin sepertinya kau mulai berani menunjukannya "

Jongin mulai berfikir siapa kira kira orang yang do maksud cukup lama hingga ahirnya sebuah nama terlintas di pikiran jongin dan jongin pun mulai menatap do dengan wajah yang cukup pucat, semoga apa yang dia pikirkan tak terjadi pikir jongin. 

"do "  
"hem"  
"siapa saja yang tau berita ini "  
"seluruh sekolah "

Jawaban enteng do seakan memberikan hantaman besar bagi jongin, kini yang dia pikirkan hanya satu nama yaitu oh sehun. Jika sehun mendengar gosip ini tamatlah riwayatnya, jongin segera berlari keluar kelas menyusuri koridor dan langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok yang ia cari dengan langkah gontai jongin menghampiri sehun setelah memastikan keadaan aman. 

"hunah dengarkan aku "  
"ini di sekolah jongin jadi kita bicarakan nanti" 

Sehun melangkah meninggalkan jongin yang sekarang sedang bersandar di dinding koridor, mungkin untuk jongin ini saat nya untuk melakukan moment garuk tembok, ini sebuah bencana jongin yakin jika kini sehun sedang menahan emosinya mendengar gosip murahan itu ,mata jongin berkilat amarahnya sudah tak terbendung lagi. 

"XI LUHAN AKAN KU JADIKAN KAU RUSA PANGGANG MALAM INI"

.

TBC/END  
Huh ahirnya beeres juga hehehehe aneh yah tak apa lah nikmatai saja heh ehehehe


	3. Chapter 3

*HE IS MY BOYFRIEND* PART 3  
Cast:  
Kim jongin  
Oh sehun  
Kim minseok  
Xi luhan

Ok mungkin di sini ada yang penasaran soal umur jongin dan sehun, jongin dan sehun beda 3 tahun dengan sehun yang lebih tua, sehun jadi guru termuda di sana sedangkan minseok dan luhan itu satu angkatan di salah satu universitas.

* * *

BRAKK

"eonie huaaaa"

Jongin yeoja cantik nan manis ini membuka pintu rumahnya kasar dan memeluk sang eonie yang sedang menonton tv, minseok eonie jongin menatap sang dongsaeng yang sedang merenggut.

"ada apa dengan mu?"  
"sehune"  
"kenapa dengan namja pucat nan cadel itu"

Jongin mendelik ke arah yeoja imut di sampingnya ini.

"eonie"ucap jongin manja  
"baiklah baiklah ada apa dengan SEHUNEMU itu" ucap minseok dengan penekanan di kata sehunemu  
"sepertinya dia marah padaku bagai mana ini?"  
"WAH ITU BAGUS" ucap minseok memekik senang berbanding terbalik dengan jongin yang terlihat sangat sebal.  
"eonie sepertinya sangat senang "  
"oh jongie ku tercinta aku adalah orang yang akan sangat bahagia jika kalian putus "  
"EONIE MENYEBALKAN "

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan menghentak hentakkan kakinya lucu, minseok hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah sang dongsaeng yang kini memasuki kamarnya.

Jongin merutuki dirinya, curhat pada sang eonie sepertinya bukan ide yang baik, jongin jadi berpikir bila minseok dan luhan adalah pasangan yang sempurna untuk membuat hidupnya menderita.  
Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal kesayangannya.

"jongin ayo berpikir berpikir "

Gumamnya, jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi ia bingung harus bagaimana oh ayolah selama ini jongin dan sehun tak pernah seperti ini, biasanya jongin dan sehun hanya bertengkar sebentar namun tak pernah selama ini, dari kemarin sehun tak menyapanya tak menelefon dan tak juga memberi jongin kabar, jadi jongin yakin sehun sangat marah kali ini.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya dia harus menemui sehun tapi dia harus memiliki alasan bertemu dengan sehun tapi apa? Meski hubungan mereka sudah berjalan selama 5 tahun namun entah kenapa mereka tetap saja merasa canggung satu sama lain, jongin melirik ranselnya lalu sebuah lampu pun menyala di atas kepalanya, senyum merekah di terlukis di wajah cantiknya.

.

.

Jongin ke luar dari kamarnya dengan kemeja biru kotak kotak lengan panjang dan rok rempel di atas lutut dengan warna senada dengan bajunya dan sepatu kets dengan kaus kaki semata kaki, rambut hitamnya tergerai sepunggung.

Minseok menatap sang dongsaeng dengan dahi yang mengkerut bingung.

"kau mau pergi ke mana"  
"kemana pun asal aku tak melihat mu eonie"

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju ke luar sebelum buku tebal minseok melayang ke arahnya.

.

.

~  
Jongin menatap lekat pintu apartemen di depannya dia sedikit ragu untuk memencet bel apartemen itu, tarik nafas hembuskan tarik nafas hembuskan.

Ting nong, ting nong

Ceklek

Pintu itu terbuka menampakkan sosok sehun dengan kaus putih dan celana hitamnya, jongin yang melihat sehun hanya menampakkan senyum manisnya dan di balas dengan tatapan dingin sehun.

"kenapa kau kemari "  
"tada"

jongin menunjukkan sebuah buku tebal yang bertuliskan 'matematika' di depan wajah sehun, sehun hanya menyerjitkan dahinya menatap buku dan jongin bergantian.

"tolong ajarkan saya sehun sem"

Tersenyum lebar dengan pandangan memohon dari jongin pada sehun namun sehun malah menutup pintu apartemennya dengan kasar, membuat jongin memandang pintu apartemen sehun dengan mengedip ngedipkan matanya.

"apa ini? Yak oh sehun kau tega sekali padaku, aku ini seorang wanita apa kau tak mempersilahkan ku masuk untuk sekedar minun begitu, oh ayolah apartemen mu ini sangat jauh dari tempat ku tinggal YAKK OH SEHUN"

Jongin terus mencoba menggedor pintu apartemen sehun, namun tak ada respin dari sang pemilik.

"aku akan tetap ada di sini sampai kau membiarkanku masuk" teriak jongin.

.

.  
Jongin ingin menangis sebenarnya namun dia bukan yeoja cengeng jadi dia hanya bertahan dengan posisinya berdiri di depan pintu apartemen sehun, jongin mengembungkan pipinya lucu dan mengetuk ngetukkan kakinya ke lantai, dia cukup bosan dengan posisinya.

"hay nona manis apa yang kau lakukan di sini"

Oh sepertinya masalah besar akan menimpa jongin, jongin menengok ke sumber suara ada 3 namja yang di perkirakan jongin mungkin seusia denganya, jongin hanya tersenyum dan kembali menatap pintu apartemen sehun.

"wah sepertinya kau sedang di campakkan pacarmu yah, ? Cuaca di sini sangat dingin kenapa tidak mampir ke apartemen ku saja, aku bisa menghangatkan mu di sana"

Ok sekarang jongin mulai tak nyaman dengan ke hadiran ke 3 namja ini, rasanya bersikap ramah pada mereka adalah keputusan yang salah, jongin membalikkan badannya dan menatap ke 3 namja itu tajam

"bisakah kalian pergi sebelum aku melempar kalian dari sini?"  
"waw kau berani juga yah pada kami"

Jongin mendengus kesal oh ayolah meski pakayan jongin sangat feminim namun jongin itu memiliki sikap liar yang bisa dengan mudah memanggang rusa cina yang dia benci itu, jadi melempar ke tiga namja ini dari lantai 15 adalah hal yang mudah untuknya.

"pergilah selama aku masih mengasihani kalian "

ceklek

Pintu apartemen itu di bukan dan menampakkan sosok oh sehun, sehun menatap ke tiga namja itu tajam dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan jongin.

"pulanglah sebelum aku melaporkan kenakalan kalian pada orang tua kalian "

Setelah ucapan itu sehun menarik jongin ke apartemannya dan menutup pintu itu kasar.  
Jongin menatap sehun dengan pandangan berbinar binar. Sehun bejalan ke ruang tengah dan mempersiapkan jongin untuk duduk di sofanya, di depan jongin tersedia segelas susu coklat hangat.

"sepertinya kau memang sengaja untuk menggoda namja di luaran sana yah?"

Jongin mendongkakkan wajahnya menatap sehun yang berdiri disampingnya, sehun menatap jongin dari kepala hingga kakinya.

"apa maksudmu hunah "  
"aku 3 tahun lebih tua darimu tak bisakah kau memanggilku oppa? "  
"aku tak mau, sudah terlalu banyak yang memanggilmu seperti itu, aku hanya ingin memanggilmu seperti ini karna hanya aku yang memanggilmu dengan sebutan seperti ini"

Sehun tersenýum tipis dan mengusek rambuat hitam jongin, membuat sang empunya mendengus keaal.

"ok tapi laen kali jika kau ingin pergi ke mana pun jangan pernah memakai rok sependek itu kau mengerti?"

Jongin bersorak dalam hati sehunya telah kembali itu artinya penderitaan jongin telah berahir.

.

Jongin mengembungkan pipinya, kepalanya rasanya ingin pecah rambutnya sudah tak berbentuk, kemejanya pun sudah acak acakan, jongin. Rasa penderitaannya baru saja di mulai sepertinya .jongin lagi lagi mengacak rambutnya entah sudah yang ke berapa kali, oh ini sudah satu jam lebih jongin bermesran dengan buku buku di depanya.

"aku benar benar merutuki orang yang menemukan pelajaran ini dan mnjadikannya sebagai pelajaran yang wajib di pelajari di setiap tingkat sekolah"  
"kerjakan menggunakan otakmu bukan mulut mu"  
"hunah apa kau tak liahat kepalaku sudah berasap? Aku menyerah"

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, sehun yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tak lama kemudian sehun pun berdiri dari duduknya menghampiri jongin mengangkat kepala jongin dan menyimpannya di paha sehun, jongin hanya tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya saat merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya.

"tuhan memang sangat adil "  
"maksudmu apa hun ah?"  
"tuhan mencipkatan kau yang cantk dan manis ,tinggi, ramping secara fisik kau sempurna namun otakmu oitak mu itu benar benar jongkok"

Jongin mendudukna tubuhnya dan menatap tajam sehun

"apa maksud ucapanmu itu tuan oh?"  
"otak mu itu bisa untuk berfikirkan jadi fikirkan saja sendiri"  
"yakkk maksudmu aku ini bodoh begitu? Yakk oh sehun kau akan mati sekarang juga"

Jongin melemparkan bantal yang ada di sofa ke arah sehun lalu terdengarlah pekikan pekikan yang meluncur dari bibir sehun akibat karya yang di hasilkan dari seorang kim jongin.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

*HE IS MY BOYFRIEND* PART 4  
Cast :  
Kim jongin  
Oh sehun  
Kim minseok  
Xi luhan

* * *

Jongin menatap malas guru yang sekarang ini sedang berdiri di depan kelas, entahlah rasanya jongin ingin sekali menjambak atau memukul guru yang sok tampan dan sialnya dia memang terlihat tampan, gigi jongin menggeretak hingga membuat gadis mungil bermata bulat yang duduk di sampingnya menatapnya aneh.

"kau ini kenapa jong? Tak biasanya kau tak tidur"

Jongin membalikkan wajahnya menghadap d.o

"apa kau pikir aku bisa tidur dengan pemandangann di depan ku ini?"

D.o hanya terkekeh, yah tepat di depan jongin sang guru sekaligus kekasihnya itu sedang di kerubuni oleh para gadis di kelasnya, dan jongin benar benar geram apa lagi mereka dengan seenak jidatnya mententuh tubuh sehun dan yang membuat jongin semakin sebal ialah sikap sehun yang sangat lembut pada mereka rasanya tangan jongin sudah gatal ingin sekali menjambak gadis gadis di kelasnya dan menghajar wajah tampan oh sehun agar ia tak begitu tampan lagi.

.

Jongin meremas pensilnya dan fokus pada buku pelajarannya.

Puk

Sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya dan secara otomatis jongin membalikkan wajahnya dan dia menemukan wajah sehun yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya hingga menghasilkan teriakan histeris dari para siswi di kelasnya.

"apa kau bisa mengerjakannya?"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah buku yang masih bersih tanpa tulisan .

"aku bisa mengerjakannya sem "  
"apa kau yakin?"  
"saya tak sebodoh yang anda pikirkan kalo hanya segini sih aku bisa"

Sehun terkekeh dan mengusek rambut jongin.

"jika kau butuh bantuan kau bisa meminta bantuan ku"

Jongin semakin cemberut oh sehun memang mahluk menyebalkan yang pernah jongin kenal.

.

.

.  
Bel istirahat telah berbunyi dan jongin kini sedang membereskan barang barangnya hingga tiba tiba seorang gadis mencekal pergelangan tangannya, jongin memandang gadis yang jongin ketahui adalah wakil ketua kelasnya.

"ada apa yijung?"  
"cih munafik sekali yak kim jongin kau ini ingin mencuri perhatian oh sem? Dengan bersikap ketus padanya hingga membuatnya melihat mu begitu? Yak kau tak punya cermin apa di rumah berani sekali kau?"  
"maaf nona ccacing di perut ku sudah mengadakan konser dan jika perutku tak ku isi juga bisa bisa mereka akan mengadakan perang jadi aku harap kau lepaskan tanganmu itu"  
"yakk aku tak mau tau demgan cacing di perutmu itu, aku hanya ingin kau berhenti bersikap seperti itu kim jongin"  
" aku bersikap seperti apa aku bersikap dan apa kau pikir oh sem mau melihat mu gadis jalang"  
"apa kau bilang"

Tangan yijung terangkat dan hampir menampar pipi mulus jongin jika jongin tak menahan tangan gadis itu dan menghempaskannya.

"aku katakan sekali lagi pada mu oh sem tak akan pernah melihat gadis kasar sepertimu dan apa kau berharap kau bisa menjadi kekasihnya itu hanya ada dalam mimpimu kim jongin "  
"tak bisakah kau tutup mulutmu? Dan tolong minggir kau menghalangi jalanku"  
"kau "

Mata jongin membulat saat melihat sebuah buku melayang ke arahnya dan mengenai kepalanya.

"kau mencari musuh yang salah nona "

Jongin yang memang sudah gatal ingin menjambak seseorang ahirnya terlaksana dengan tanpa rasa kasihan jongin menjambak rambuat yijung dan hari itu berahir dengan membersikan toilet.

.

..

.  
Hari sudah hampir malam dan jongin masih duduk di sebuah halte bis.

"sialan wanita itu dia bilang aku tak punya kaca hei aku bahkan lebih cantik darinya dan apa katanya tadi jika aku berpacaran dengan mahluk albino itu berarti itu hanya dalam mimpinya itu berarti sekarang aku sedang bermimpi begitu?"  
"kau akan di anggap tak waras jika berbicara seorang diri seperti itu?"

Jongin menatap tajam namja yang sedang berdiri di samping mobilnya, jongin mendengus kesal dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera memasuki mobil namja tersebut.

"apa kau tak apa apa? "  
"kau tak perlu menghawatirkan wanita tak waras seperti ku, antar saja aku pulang"

Sehun hanya terkekeh dan mengusek rambut jongin , jongin segera menyingkirkan tangan sehun.

"jangan pernah menyentuhku atau akan ku patahkan tanganmu itu, kau tak mau kan tangan mu itu di patahkan oleh wanita tak waras seperti ku kau tak takut berpacaran dengan wanita tak waras sepertiku?"  
" kau ini kenapa jongie?"  
"ANTAR AKU PULANG SEKARANG"

Sehun menutup telinganya dan segera menjalankan mobilnya sebelum seorang kim jongin semakin mengamuk.  
Mobil sehun berhenti di pintu gerbang, sehun dan jongin keluar dari mobil dan segera melangkah ke pintu gerbang namun langkah mereka terhenti oleh pemandangan mengerikan di depan mereka, jongin segera memeluk tangan sehun dan memandang takut ke arah depan sedangkan sehun hanya mengelus tangan jongin dan memandang miris pemandangan di depannya, di depan mereka seorang namja sedang di pukuli dan di seret ke luar gerbang oleh seorang yeoja imut nan manis.

"YAKK JANGAN PERNAH MENUNJUKAN WAJAH MU DI DEPAN KU LAGI RUSA SIALAN KAU"  
"aw hentikan seokie hentikan"  
"TAK AKAN PERNAH "

.

.

.  
Sehun menatap jongin yang bersembunyi di balik tangannya dan beralih menatap yeoja yang dengan bringas memukul namja yang sekarang telah tersungkur di tanah, mata sehun menajam kala melihat namja di depan sana yang sekarang sedang mencoba berdiri dari keterpurukannya sepertinya sehun pernah melihat namja itu tapi di mana, namja itu kini berdiri dan menatap ke arah sehun dan jongiN.

"wah jongie sayang kau baru pulang rupanya"

Jongin menatap tajam namja yang seenak jidatnya memanggilnya sayang, tak jauh berbeda dengan sehun yang menatap namja tersebut dengan tajam.

"kau akan mati di tangan minseok eonie jika kau memanggilku seperti itu"

Ucap jongin membuat namja tersebut menatap minseok dan mencolek dagu minseok.

"kau tak perlu cemburu aku hanya menyapa adik ipar ku "  
"siapa yang kau sebut adik ipar "  
"tentu saja jongie "  
"AKU TAK SUDI JADI ADIK IPAR MU"  
"sudi tak sudi kau akan tetap jadi adik iparku jika aku menikahi minseok dan -aw"

Minseok menendang kaki luhan dengan keras dan menatap tajam jongin, jongin meneguk ludahnya kasar eonienya sedang marah dan sepertinya sebentarlagi akan ada perang dingin oh ayolah jongin sangat menghindari jika minseok dan sehun bertemu.

"YAKK KIM JONGIN JAM BERAPA SEKARANG, DAN KAU NAMJA PUCAT NAN CADEL KAU BAWA KEMANA ADIK KU? "

Jongin sudah pasrah, sedangkan sehun menatap minseok yang kini berjalan ke arahnya.

"nonna apa tenggorokanmu tak sakit berteriak seperti itu?"  
"itu bukan urusanmu cadel "  
"aku hanya sedikit menghawatirkan mu"  
"aku tak butuh perhatian mu"  
"yah aku hanya mencoba berbaik hati pada mu"  
"tak perlu"

Mereka saling menatap dan saling mengancam satu sama lain lewat tatapan mereka, jongin hanya memutar bola matanya dia sudah lelah dan dia ingin sekali tidur jadi jongin hanya menyeret tubuhnya masuk ke rumahnya.

"sehune cepatlah pulang "

Sehun memandang ke sumbersuara tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, minseok menepis tangan sehun.

"cepat pulang sana"  
"baik lah nonna gembul"  
"YAKK KAU MANUSIA ALBINO "  
"sudahlah sayang kau tak perlu marah marah"  
" siapa yang kau sebut sayang rusa"

Sehun hanya acuh dan segera pergi dari pasangan aneh menurutnya itu.

.

.

.  
Jongin menatap tajam yijung yang juga menatap tajam jongin, sepertinya perang akan berlanjut lama setelah ini, jam pelajaran pun di mulai sang kepala sekolah memasuki kelas jongin bersama dengan seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik dan emm sexy, membuat semua namja tak berkedip menatap yeoja tersebut bahkan para yeoja di kelasnya berdecak kagum dengan postur tubuhnya yang sangat sempurna itu kaki panjang nan mulusnya, tubuh tinggi semampai rambut hitam sepunggung, di tambah lagi dadanya yang tak bisa di bilang kecil itu membuat semua namja meneguk ludahnya kasar. Lalu bagai mana dengan jongin dia hanya menatap yeoja itu malas, kepala sekolah memperkenalkannya sebagai guru sastra yang baru menggantikan guru shin yang di pindah tugaskan.

"anyeong anak anak saya guru sastra yang baru nama saya jang sora "

.

.

.  
Bel istirahat berbunyi tanda pelajaran telah usai dan jongin merutuki han sem yang meminta jongin mengumpulkan buku tugas para siswa dan menyimpannya ke ruang guru, jongin terus mendumel hingga tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seorang namja dan membuat buku buku itu berserakaN di lantai.

"maafkan aku nona aku tak sengaja"  
"tidak ini salahku maaf kan aku "

Jongin segera memungut buku buku itu dan segera pergi dari sana, namja yang di tabrak jongin tersenyum sambil terus menatap punggung jongin.

Jongin menyimpan buku buku tersebut di meja, matanya menyusuri kantor tersebut dan binggo jongin menemukan sosok sehun yang sedang serius memeriksa buku buku tugas di mejanya, jongin memang mengakui jika kekasinya ini sungguh sangat tampan, senyum terlukis di wajah jongin namun senyum itu hilang saat seorang yeoja yang di ketahui jongin adalah guru sastra yang baru itu menghampiri sehun dan duduk di bangku sehun sehingga paha mulusnya dapat di lihat oleh sehun, jongin menatap tajam sehun yang memandang guru baru itu dari ujung kaki sampai ke kepala dan sehun memandang wajah yeoja tersebut.

"oh sem apa anda tak mau makan?"  
"ah tidak nanti saja, aku tak lapar"  
"oh yah padahal aku sangat lapar tapi aku tak tau kantinnya di mana dan di sini hanya ada anda saja"  
" ah begitu yah baiklah akan ku antar ke kantin"  
"terimakasih oh sem"

Sehun berdiri dan membereskan buku bukunya tanpa menyadari seseorang menatapnya seakan akan ingin menelan sehun bulat bulat dan pemandangan berikutnya membuat jongin rasanya ingin melempar sehun ke lahar panas atau menenggelamkannya di kutub utara, kejadian itu terjadi begitu saja saat sora akan turun dari meja sehun dia malah terjatuh menimpa sehun dan hal yang lebih parahnya lagi sehun malah memeluk pinggang ramping sora, jongin beranjak dari sana tak ingin melihat hal selanjutnya.

.

.

.

3 Hri telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu dan jongin sering menemukan gelagat aneh pada sehun dan di tambah lagi gosip yang beredar di sekolah tentang sehun dan sora yang menjalin hubungan atau dalam kata lain sora dan sehun yang pacaran, jongin menatap lekat yeoja yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"d.O menurutmu sora sem seperti apa"  
"seperti apa, apanya?"  
"apa dia cantik?"  
"kau ini bicara apa tentu saja dia adalah yeoja paling sempurna yg aku tau"  
"apa kau percaya pada gosip yang beredar ahir ahir ini"  
"tentang hubungan sehun sem dan sora sem"  
"hem"  
"jika aku mungkin antara percaya dan tidak dan jika itu memang benar ku rasa mereka pasangan yang sempurna sehun sem yang sangat tampan dan sora sem yang sangat cantik"  
"bagai mana jika ternyata sehun sem memiliki kekasih di luaran sana menurutmu bagai mana perasaannya saat tau kekasihnya di katakan memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain apa kau pernah memikirkan itu?"  
Puk  
D.o menepuk pundak jongin dan jongin hanya memandang D.o penuh tanya.  
"sudah lah jangan berpikiran yang tidak tidak kita semua tau jika sehun sem tak memiliki kekasih jadi kau jangan berpikiran konyol"

Jongin hanya tersenyum miris hatinya terus berteriak 'AKU KEKASIH OH SEHUN ' Namun mulutnya menghianatinya.

"yah kau benar sehun sem tak memiliki kekasih"

.

.

.

Jongin merasa hubungannya dengan sehun semakin tak baik, sehun lebih banyak mengacuhkannya dan mulai tak memperhatikannya membuat jongin bingung dengan sehun yang sekarang, dia bukan sehun yang jongin kenal dia jauh berbeda sempat jongin berpikir jika sehun melupakannya dan sungguh sungguh menjalin hubungan dengan sora, yah seperti saat ini, sehun tak menjemputnya malam ini ada sebuah festival di sekolahnya, jongin ke sekolah dengan gaun putih yang sederhana dengan panjang selutut rambut panjang nya di gerai dengan berhiaskan sebuah bandana hitan dan kakinya hanya di balut oleh sepatu yang juga sederhan berbeda jauh dengan teman temannya yang berhias ala putri raja, yah jongin memang sedikit acuh dengan penampilannya namun meskipun terkesan sederhana namun jongin terlihat sangat manis dengan penampilanya yang sekarang.

Jongin melangkah menuju gedung namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat mobil sehun, jongin melihat sehun turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan kursi penumpang, mata jongin membulat saat melihat seorang yeoja yang keluar dari mobil sehun, jongin kembali tersenyum miris.

"jadi ini kah yang kau sebut sibuk, kau sibuk menjemputnya oh sehun"

Jongin menghelan nafasnya dan memasang senyum terbaiknya lalu melangkah penuh percaya diri menuju gedung tersebut seakan akan tak terjadi apapun barusan.  
Jongin berjalan mendahului sehun dan sora lalu dia membungkuk lalu bergabung dengan teman temannya.  
D.o melihat jongin jengah, sedangkan jongin memandang D.o dengan pandangan aneh

"apa yang kau lihat?"  
"tak bisakah kau berdandan dengan benar jongin"  
"maksudmu? "  
" Festival ini di adakan setahun sekali dan sekarang apa yang kau pakai ini?"  
"biarkan saja aku merasa nyaman dengan penampilan ku, lagi pula aku tak jauh berbeda dengan sora sem kan?"  
D.O memandang jongin dengan pandangam tak setujunya.  
"apa? itu benarkan"  
"jongin jongin kau tau kau dan sora sem itu bagai langit dan bumi kau tak lihat tubuhnya yang ramping"  
"tubuhku juga ramping jika aku memakai pakayan seperti dirinya"

D.O memandang tubuh jongin yang memang tinggi semampai dan D.o sedikit meng iya kan pernyataan jongin.

"dia itu cantik "  
"aku pun tak kalah cantik darinya"  
"ah aku tau tapi jongin ada sesuatu yang membatasi antara kau dan sora sem "  
"apa itu "  
"kau yeoja yang paling di hindari para namja sedangkan sora sem adalah yeoja yang paling di gandrungi para namja "  
"YAKK APA MAKSUDMU SEBE-"

D.o buru buru menutup mulut jongin dan membungkuk pada seluruh penghuni gedung yang merasa terganggu dengan teriakan jongin, jongin segera menepis tangan mungil yang membekap mulutnya.

"apa apaan kau?"  
" jongin coba kita lihat barusan, kau ini tipe yang suka berteriak tak tau tempat sedangkan sora sem tipe yang selalu terlihat anggun di setiap tempat, lalu kau ini kasar sedangkan sora sem sangat lembut, lalu kau tau tubuh sora sam sangat sempurna dan meskipun tubuhmu ramping namun kau terlihat seperti triplek sedangkan sora sem terlihat seperti melon"

Jongin mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya sama sekali tak mengerti dengan kata kata ambigu yang di lontarkan sahabatnya itu, D.o menepuk jidatnya menyadari ketidak mengertian jongin, D.o menunjuk dada jongin lalu menunjuk ke arah sora berdiri bersama dengan sehun, lama jongin berpikir hingga pekikkan kembali terlontar dari mulutnya membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian, jongin hanya tersenyum canggung dan membungkuk meminta maaf.

D.O menghembuskan nafasnya dan menarik jongin ke sisi lain gedung.

"sekarang kau faham kan "  
"yah aku sangat faham "  
" tak bisa di pungkiri jika namja memang menyukai yeoja yang seperti itu jong, jadi jika pada ahirnya sehun sem jatuh ke dalam pelukan sora sem aku sih tak heran karna memang sora sem itu yeoja yang sempurna"

Entahlah rasanya jongin ingin sekali terlempar ke jurang saat mendengar pernyataan D.o benar apa yang di katakan nya, selama ini jongin tak pernah bersikap manis pada sehun dia selalu memukuli sehun jadi jika seandainya sehun merasa bosan siapa kah yang harus di salahkan? Maka jawabanya tentu saja dirinya.

Jongin memandang miris pemandangan di depannya entah siapa yang mengusulkan ini tapi jongin bersumpah akan melemparnya ke laut dan menjadikannya santapan ikan hiu yah entah siapa yang mengusulkan sesi dansa ini hingga membuatnya melihat sehun sedang berdansa dengan sora, hatinya sakit ingin sekali jongin menarik sehun ke sisinya dan berkata bahwa dia adalah kekasih sehun, namun jongin tak cukup gila untuk melakukan itu, karna dia tau apa yang akan terjadi jika itu dia lakukan.

Puk

Jongin menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati seorang namja yang tersenyum ke arahnya, jongin pun membalas tersenyum.

"apa kau tak berniat untuk bergabung di sana?"  
"aku tak bisa berdansa lalu bagai mana denganmu?"  
"sama aku pun tak bisa berdansa "  
"ah berarti kita senasib "  
"hem, bagai mana jika kita pergi saja dari sini bukankah berada di sini sangat membosankan aku memiliki tempat yang lebih menarik"

Jongin sempat berpikir sejenak dan saat dia melihat sehun yang masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri ahirnya jongin memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana bersama dengan namja yang baru saja ia kenal.  
Jongin menatap takjub pemandangan di depannya, jongin tak menyangka atap sekolah akan sangat indah di malam hari.

"bagai mana menurutmu?"  
"ini sangat indah "  
"ahirnya aku bisa melihat senyum itu kembali "

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah namja tersebut dengan tatapan bingung, namja tersebut tersenyum dan menggampiri jongin dan mengusek rambut jongin.

"dari tadi aku melihat senyummu yang terlitat penuh beban dan sepertinya ada hal yang sedang kau pikirkan. "

Jongin hanya menghelankan nafasnya dan kembali menatap langit yang bertaburan bintang.

"ternyata ada yang menyadarinya juga yah "  
"tentu saja ada"  
"eh aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu "  
"katakanlah "  
"bagai mana menurutmu sora sem"  
"sora sem kenapa?"  
"jawab saja lah "

Namja itu terdengar terkekeh membuat jongin kesal.

"jika tak mau juga tak apa"  
"sora sem sangat cantik juga sexy "  
"apa kau menyukainya,"  
"tentu saja semua namja pasti akan menyukainya "  
"semua namja yah "

Jongin menghenbuskan nafasnya dan kembali menikmati angin malam dan namja yang sedari tadi ada di samping jongin hanya membiarkan jongin menikmati malam yang sunyi ini.

" ayo kita pulang ini sudah sangat larut "

Jongin memeriksa jam tangannya dan benar saja ini sudah jam 22:30 sudah sangat larut sekali, jongin segera berdiri dari duduknya dan mengikuti namja yang sedari tadi menemaninya, sesampainya di gedung, gedung itu sudah sangat sepi, jongin merogoh tasnya dan melihat ponselnya tak ada sms ataupun tlp dari sehun jongin semakin tersenyum miris.

"kau akan pulang dengan siapa?"  
"entahlah "  
"kalo begitu ayo aku antar pulang "

Namja itu menarik lengan jongin membawanya ke parkiran dan di sana jongin melihat ada sebuah motor yang terparkir jongin yakin itu pasti milik namja tersebut, namja itu membuka jaketnya dan memasangkannya pada jongin, lalu memasangkan helem ke kepala jongn, jongin memandang namja tersebut, dia begitu lembut memperlakukanya.

" apa yang kau lakukan ayo naik"

Jongin pun menaiki motor tersebut ,jujur ada rasa takut karna ini baru pertama kalinya jongin menaiki motor karna jika kencan dengan sehun jongin pasti menggunakan mobil sehun.

"berpeganganlah"  
"berpegangan pada apa ?"

Namja tersebut menarik tangan jongin dan melingkarkanya di pinggang namja tersebut, jongin yang kaget segera melepas pelukannya pada namja tersebut namun itu tak bertahan lama karna saat motor itu melaju jongin malah memeluk pinggang namja tersebut dengan erat.

.

.

.

Jongin memandang dirinya di cermin meja hisanya.

"apa aku ini kurang cantik yah? Aku kurang memperhatikan penampilan apa itu benar yah, lalu apa yang mesti ku lakukan?"

Jongin menghelankan nafasnya mungkin tidur adalah hal yang tepat untuk dia lakukan sekarang adalah tidur.

.

.

.  
Jongin berlari seperti orang kesetanan bahkan dia sudah tak memperhatikan penampilannya yang berantakan , oh ayolah jongin akan terlambat jika dia tak seperti ini, dan untungnya dia tak terlambat, tapi jongin merasa banyak orang yang memperhatikannya terutama para namja tapi jongin sepertinya tak perduli, hingga sampai di koridor yang menurutnya cukup sepi itu tiba tiba seseorang melemparkan sebuah jaket menutupi kepalanya, tadinya jongin ingin marah pada pelakunya namun ia urungkan saat dia melihat siapa pelakunya pelakunya adalah oh sehun, dia berjalan begitu saja melewati jongin tampa sepatah katapun, jongin pun hanya diam terpaku dengan jaket di tangannya.

Puk

Hingga sebuah tepukan menyadarkanya, dia melihat sahabatnya

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"  
"aku sedang menunggumu"  
" benarkah tentu saja "

Jongin melangkah mendahului D.o

" jong tunggu"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap D.o

"ada apa? "  
"jong apa jaket yang kau pangang itu punya mu?"  
"memangnya kenapa ?"  
"apa kau tak sadar? Rok mu jong rok mu terlihat sangat pendek,"

jongin segera melihat ke bawah benar saja rok yang di pakai jongin sangat pendek mungkin jika jongin berjongkok mungkin akan terlihat, jongin segera mengikatkan jaket yang di berikan sehun di pinggangnya, wajahnya memerah padam ada rasa senang dalam dirinya ternyata sehun masih perduli padanya.

namun sekali lagi jongin harus menelan pil pahit saat melihat sehun yang terlihat sangat intim bersama dengan sora di ruang guru, jongin yang sudah di sulut api cemburu sudah tak dapat menahanya lagi dia pergi dari sana dan bahkan jongin membolos beberapa pelajaran tak perduli pada tasnya yang masih di dalam kelas.  
Jongin memandang dirinya di cermin, hari sudah malam, jongin tersenyum miring melihat penampilannya di cermin dengan baju merah yang begitu pas dengan tubuhnya rambut hitamnya dia ke sampingkan dan baju tersebut menampilkan punggungnya juga kaki jenjangnya kakinya di balut dengan sepatu berhak tinggi menambah kesan sexy pada dirinya, jongin meraih tas dan juga jaket milik sehun yang di berikannya tadi pagi.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya jongin sangat malu harus berpenampilan seperti ini namun sepertinya egonya mengalahkan rasa malu yang dia punya.

Ting nong ting nong

Lama jongin menunggu ahirnya pintu itu terbuka menampakkan sehun yang memakai kaos hitam dan celana training, sehun menatap jongin dari ujung kaki hingga kekepala tampak kerutan di dahi sehun.

"apa kau tak ingin mempersilahkan aku masuk?"

Tak ada jawaban hanya tatapan dingin yang sehun berikan, jongin segera mendorong sehun dan melangkah memasuki apartemennya.

"ada apa dengan mu ahir ahir ini "

Tanya sehun dia segera menutup pintu dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tak ada niatan menatap jongin sedikit pun. Jongin hanya tersenyum tak menanggapai pertanyaan sehun, jongin segera melepas jaketnya dan mendudukan dirinya di paha sehun, jongin memainkan jemarinya di dada bidang sehun, sedangkan sehun tak bereaksi apapun.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu sehun oppa"

Wajah datar sehun semakin mengeras mendengar ucapan jongin.

Gerb

Sehun menahan tangan jongin dan menyingkirkan jongin dari pahanya hingga membuat jongin tersungkur di lantai apartemennya, sehun berdiri dan melangkah menuju dapur, jongin tak menyerah dia berdiri dan menghampiri sehun, jongin memeluk pinggang sehun dari belakang, sehun tetap tenang dengan kegiatannya mengacuhkan jongin.

"apa kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu?"

Sehun menghelankan nafasnya dan melepaskan pelukan jongin sehun melangkah menuju sofa dengan 2 gelas susu coklat. Wajah jongin merah menahan amarah dia ingin marah tapi dia tetapmenahanya, jongin kembali melangkah dan mendudukan diri di samping sehun, tangan jongin sudah bergetar, jongin itu tak tahan akan cuaca dingin namun dia nekad menemui sehun dengan penampilan seperti ini, jongin memeluk lengan sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sehun, sehun segera melepaskan pelukan jongin di lengannya dan beranjak memasuki kamarnya, jongin sudah sangat tak tahan jongin menundukkan kepalanya rasa dingin terus menusuk tubuhnya namun rasa sakit di hatinya membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas perlahan namun pasti airmata mulai jatuh dari mata indahnya, mungkin benar ini sudah saatnya mengahiri segalanya.

Ceklek

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan sebuah selimut di tangannya, sehun mendekati jongin dan menutupi tubuh jongin menggunakan selimut yang dia tak ada reaksi yang berarti dari jongin.

"bagai mana menurutmu sora "

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jongin, suara jongin sedikit bergetar.

" apa yang Kau katakan? "  
"jawablah "  
" ada apa denganmu"  
"ada apa denganku seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu ADA APA DENGANMU OH SEHUN"

Jongin berdiri dan melempar selimut yang dikenakan jongin, jongin sudah tak dapat menahan diri lagi dia sudah akan meledak Sekarang, sehun kini ikut berdiri di hadapan jongin.

"apa maksudmu "  
"apa maksudku apa kau pernah melihatku oh sehun pernahkah"  
"sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

Sehun mencoba menyentuh bahu jongin namun jongin menepisnya dan mundur beberapa langkah

" KATAKAN PADAKU APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN? Aku bertanya padamu pernahkah kau mengerti aku? Pernahkah kau menghawatirkan aku pernahkah kau melihatku pernahkah kau, apa kau tau bagai mana perasaanku. Saat seluhuh siswi sekolah mengagumimu pernahkah kau merasakan sesak didadamu saat aku melihatmu tersenyum pada gadis lain? Dan apa kau tau perasaanku saat orang lain menghayalkanmu menjadi kekasih mereka di depanku hatiku menjerit sehun AKU INGIN BETKATA BAHWA KAU DALAH KEKASIH KU KESASIH KIM JONGIN namun seperti apa yang di katakan yijung itu hanya ada di dalam mimpiku, dan kenyataan nya adalah oh sehun adalah kekasih jang sora"  
"jongie apa yang kau katakan "  
" SUDAH CUKUP AKU LELAH AKU TAU DIMANA POSISIKU SEKARANG DI HATIMU, NAMAKU SUDAH TERGANTIKAN DENGAN WANITA JALANG ITU KAN, APA YANG SUDAH DIA BERIKAN PADAMU, APA DIA SUDAH MEMBERIKAN TUBUHNYA PADAMU?"

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan tepat mengenai pipi jongin, jongin hanya tersenyum miris.

"jaga mulutmu jongin "  
"bagai mana rasanya menamparku ?"

Sehun menatap wajah jongin yang kini sudah di basahi oleh airmata wajahnya merah terlebih di pipi kirinya yang tercetak jelas bekas tamparan nya, sehun memandang tangnya sendiri dan beralih memandang jongin.

" berawal dari kau yang mulai mengacuhkanku, lalu mulai tak perduli padakau, membiarkanku menunggu mu di halte hingga membuat ku pulang berjalankaki kerumah, lalu kau yang mengatakan sibuk dan tak dapat menjemputu tapi kau bisa menjemput wanita itu, berdansa denganya dan mengacuhkan ku, apa kau pernah berpikir kemarin aku sudah pulang apa belum? Aku yakin kau tak akan perduli. Karna kau sibuk dengan wanita itu? Bermesrasan di lingkungan sekolah tanpa perduli pada sekitarmu bahkan kau tak perduli pada perasaanku? Dan sekarang kau menamparku, setelah ini apa OH SEHUN APA?"  
"jongie aku "  
"cukup sehun cukup aku lelah dan aku tak sanggup lagi sebaiknya kita ahiri saja sekarang, biarkan aku yang mengahirinya karma aku yakin aku tak akan sanggup mendengarnya dari mulutmu,. Selamat sehun mulai sekarang kau akan lepas dari bayang bayangku dan kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau bahkan menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja itu pun kau bisa karna mulai sekarang aku bukan siapa siapa lagi untukmu, selamat tinggal "

Jongin berlari menjauhi apartemen sehun sedangkan sehun hanya dapat diam membatu. Lama dalam posisinya sehun melihat tas jongin yang tergeletak di sofanya.

"oh shit jongin bahkan tak mengambil tasnya,"

Sehun segera menyambar tas dan sebuah jaket lalu berlari mencari jongin.

.

.

.

Jongin mengusap air matanya kepalanya pusing kakinya sudah sangat pegal, jongin merutuki dirinya yang bodoh meninggalkan tasnya begitu saja dia tak membawa uang sepeserpun dan udara semakin lama semakin dingin jongin sangat benci dingin.

Greb

Seseorang memeluk jongin dari belakang dengan sebuah jaket yang menutupi tubuh jongin.

"apa yang kau lakukan di malamhari dengan pakayan seperti itu?"

Jongin segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan tangisnya pecah begitu saja, namja itu memeluk jongin dan mengusap punggungnya.

"menangislah hingga kau puas aku akan meminjamkan dadaku untuk kau bersandar "

.

.

.

Jongin mengeratkan pegangannya pada jaket yang dia pakai.

"em terikakasih emmm"  
"moonkyu panggil aku moonkyu, sungguh sangat konyol aku sudah sering bertemu dengammu tapi baru kali ini kita berkenalan "  
" dan aku jongin kim jongin, terimakasih atas hari ini dan kemarin"  
"yah tak maslah asalkan kau bisa tersenyum aku mau melakukan apapun untukmu. Sudahlah cepat masuk dan cepat ganti bajumu kau membuat mataku rusak . Aku tau kau lebih manis dan cantik dengan penampilan mu yang sederhana"

Jongin tersenyum manis dan segera memasuki rumahnya dan moonkyu segera pergi dari rumah jongin saat jongin sudah di pastikan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

BRUKK

Sehun memukul kemudi dengan sangat keras, Sehun melihatnya melihat semuanya sehun hanya kalah selangkah yah hanya selangkah, dan senyuman itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain

"aku tak akan membiarkan ini tak akan "

TBC  
Ok jangan timpuk aku hehehe, hahaha mian jika aku menjadikan moonkyu sebagai orang ke 3 karna aku bingunghehehe 


	5. Chapter 5

*HE IS MY BOYFRIEND* PART 5  
Cast:  
Kim jongin  
Oh sehun  
Kim moonkyu  
Jang sora  
Kim minseok  
Xi luhan

* * *

.

.  
Jongin memutar bola matanya bosan, oh ayolah semenjak semalam telinganya sudah sakit dengan ocehan sang eonie yang menanyakan tentang penampilannya dan ternyata eonie nya ini tak lelah untuk mengitrogasinya lagi pagi ini.

"tak bisakah kau menjawab ku jongie?"  
"aku berangkat yah eonie"

Jongin segera melesat keluar dari rumahnya sebelum eonienya itu semakin lama menahanya di rumah.

"YAKKK KIM JONGIN "

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya jengah, dia harus menyiapkan hatinya jika nanti dia bertemu dengan sehun, dengan langkah yang berat jongin memasuki gerbang sekolah dia terus menundukan kepalanya dan juga sibuk merutuki jadwal pelajaran nya hari ini, berterimakasih lah pada sehun yang membuat kadar kebenciannya pada pelajaran matematika semakin bertambah berkali kali lipat, jongin yang sibuk merutuki nasibnya tak menyadari seseorang sekarang ini sedang berjalan di sampingnya dengan senyum yang sangat menawan.  
Hangat, itu yang jongin rasakan di pipi kirinya, membuat langkah jongin terhenti jongin bisa melihat sesosok namja yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan sekotak susu hangat yang menempel di pipi kirinya, jongin memandang namja yang kemarin malam mengantarnya pulang, namja yang di ketahui bernama moonkyu itu sedang sibuk dengan roti yang dia makan.

"kau moonkyu kan "

Moonkyu hanya mengangguk dan meraih tangan jongin dan meletakkan sekotak susu hangat itu di tangan jongin, jongin memandang susu yang sekarang ada di tangannya dan memandang penuh tanya pada namja di sampingnya, moonkyu hanya tersenyum dan mengusek rambut jongin.

"aku tak suka susu dari pada aku buang lebih baik untuk mu saja, jadi minum itu ok "

Moonkyu mengedipkan matanya pada jongin dan pergi meninggalkan jongin, jongin menatap susu hangat di tangannya dan memandang punggung moonkyu yang semakin menjauh.

"apa dia pikir aku ini tempat sampah yah"

Jongin mendengus kesal namun tetap membuka kotak susu tersebut dan meminumnya, harus jongin akui dia sangat lapar karna tadi dia tak mengisi perutnya sama sekali, salahkan minseok yang tak henti hentinya memberikan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan untuknya membuatnya harus meninggalkan sarapannya.  
Jongin kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya, namun langkahnya harus terhenti karna kini jongin melihat sosok yang sangat jongin hindari. Yah siapa lagi jika bukan oh sehun, jongin menelan ludahnya kasar.

"anggap kau tak melihatnya, anggap kau tak melihatnya kim jongin, kau tak melihat apapun "

Jongin terus berkomat kamit dengan terus melangkah ke arah depan, tangan jongin semakin dingin saat mengetahui jaraknya dan sehun semakin dekat, dekat dan ahirnya jongin dapat melewati sehun dengan sukses.

GREBB

Mata jongin membulat saat merasakan tangannya di cekal oleh seseorang, dan jongin jelas tau siapa pelakunya tanpa harus berbalik, yah pelakunya adalah oh sehun.

"jong-"  
"maaf sem bisa anda melepaskan tangan anda, apa anda tak sadar jika ini sekolah? dan jika anda bersikap seperti ini akan ada gosip yang menyebar dan saya tak ingin siswa di sekolah ini meng cap saya sebagai orang yang menghancurkan hubungan anda dan sora sem, jadi jika sekiranya tak ada hal yang penting anda bisa melepaskan saya, karna jam pelajaran akan segera di mulai "

Jongin segera melepas genggaman tangan sehun yang diam mematung mendengar jongin yang tak memberinya waktu untuk menyela ucapan nya.

Jongin melangkah dengan hati yang dongkol, dia benci ada di posisi ini hatinya sakit sekali, tapi jongin harus belajar, belajar mengacuhkan sehun, sehun sendiri menatap nanar punggung jongin yang pergi semakin jauh darinya.

.

.

.

Jongin benar benar merasa risih pada yeoja di sampingnya ini, bagai mana tak risih sejak tadi yeoja itu terus memandang jongin, jongin yang memang sudah jengah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping.

"kenapa?"

tanya jongin penuh dengan penekanan, bukannya menjawab yeoja itu malah menulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi kiri jongin, jongin yang merasa pipinya di sentuh segera menepis tangan yeoja itu.

"apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa yijung menamparmu kemarin? Kemarin pun kau menghilang begitu saja, apa yang dia lakukan pada mu katakan padaku jongin?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya bosan dan kembali menatap papan tulis dan sesosok yeoja di depan sana, jongin tersenyum miring, sungguh sungguh jodoh, bahkan jam mengajarnya saja berdampingan, yah jang sora kini sedang mengajar di kelasnya dan setelah pelajarannya berahir akan di isi oleh pelajaran sehun. Bukankah itu ajaib.

"yakk jongin jawab aku "

D.o tak menyerah meminta penjelasan pada jongin dan terus mendesak jongin untuk bercerita, jongin menghembuskan nafasnya jengah

"bukan sora tapi orang lain yang menamparkau dan jangan pernah bertanya siapa karna aku tak mau membahasnya"

Final jongin membuat D.O bungkam, jongin merasa sangat bodoh sekarang, juujur jongin sangat mencintai sehun hingga detik ini, namun taparan yang ia dapat semalam membuktikan bahwa sehun tak pernah mencintainya, jongin memang merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di pipinya namun hatinya jauh lebih sakit dan jongin tak tau kapan luka di hatinya dapat sembuh. jongin menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja lalu memejamkan matanya dan D.o sudah faham betul dengan kebiasaan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

TUK

Tuk tuk

Jongin menyerjitkan dahinya saat merasakan seseorang mengganggu tidur cantik nya, perlahan lahan jongin membuka matanya dan yang dia lihat pertama kali ialah sebuah penggaris kayu, jongin menegakkan tubuhnya.

"bagai mana tidurnya? Apa kau bermimpi indah hingga mengacuhkan jam pelajaranku?"

Jongin jelas mengenali suara siapa yang memenuhi gendang telinganya, jongin hanya membungkukkan tubuhnya dan meminta maaf pada sang guru ini.

"setelah jam pelajaranku berahir ikut aku keruang guru "

Jongin memandang sangar pada sehun, sehun kembali ke depan kelas dan kembali menjelaskan tentang angka angka yang membuat jongin mual, rasanya jongin ingin sekali menjatuhkan diri ke kolam yang penuh dengan buaya dari pada harus berbicara dengan sehun.

Jongin kini merasa tuhan benar benar tak adil mengatur hidupnya, kenapa di saat jongin ingin pergi dari kehidupan sehun dan mencoba melupakannya dia malah terus saja di pertemukan dengan mahluk albino itu.

Tak ada sepatah katapun terlontar dari mulut ke duanya, jongin terus mengikuti punggung sehun tanpa niatan untuk memulai pembicaraan hingga ahirnya mereka sampai di ruang guru, jongin berdiri di samping sehun.

"jongie aku minta maaf masalah -"  
"maaf sem tak sepantasnya anda memanggil murid anda dengan panggilan seperti itu dan lagi bukankah saya kemari karna kesalahan saya yang tidur di jam pelajaran anda "

Jongin memotong pembicaraan sehun dan tak memberikan ruang bagi sehun untuk berbicara, sehun terlihat memijit pelipisnya dan menghembus kan nafasnya.

"yah aku tau itu"  
"jadi apa yang harus saya lakukan "

Sehun menatap yeoja di sampingnya, sehun meraih tangan jongin, namun jongin menepisnya.

"maaf sem saya ini hanya murid anda jadi tak sepantasnya anda melakukan ini pada saya "

Entah kenapa rasanya sakit sakali saat kata kata itu keluar dari mulut jongin. Sehun kembali menghenbuskan nafasnya entah sudah berapa kali sehun menghembuskan nafasnya.

Ceklek

Dua orang di ruangan sana menatap pintu ruang guru yang terbuka, dan menampakkan sesosok yeoja cantik nan sexy dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya, yeoja yang di ketahui bernama jang sora itu menghampiri mereka dan duduk di samping sehun. 'Bagus bahkan meja mereka bersebelahan stelah ini apa? Mereka bertetangga ataukah satu apartemen bisa jadi kan' batin jongin.

Sehun yang merasakan aura yang tak bersahabat dari jongin segera menatap jongin..

"ada apa dengan anak itu oh sem?"

sehun yang menatap jongin segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sora.

"ah dia yah "

Sora menatap lekat wajah jongin, dan jongin bersumpah ingin sekali mencakar wajah sok cantiknya itu.

"apa dia berkelahi? "  
" ah tidak kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu soie"

'apa itu tadi soie ah aku ingin segera pergi dari sini sebelum aku memuntahkan kembali susu pemberian moonkyu' rutuk jongin dalam hati.

"kau tak menyadarinya hunnie"

Kali ini jongin sungguh sungguh ingin melempar diri ke arah singa singa kelaparan dari pada harus berada di sini, bukan hanya sehun bahkan sora pun memiliki panggilan untuk sehun, ok hari ini hari yang sangat sempurna untuk jongin, bahkan sekarang jongin serasa tak di anggap ada.

" kau tak melihat pipinya hunie? Pipi kirinya merah dan aku yakin itu pasti bekas tamparan, jadi wajarkan jika aku mengira jika dia berkelahi"

Sehun memandang pipi jongin yang memang terlihat bekas tamparan, wajah sehun tiba tiba meredup dan menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"saya tau saya liar dan tak seanggun anda tapi saya bukan anak nakal yang akan selalu menyelesaikan masalah dengan baku hantam lagi pula saya ini orang yang pilih pilih jika ingin memukul seseorang "ucap jongin ' dan kau mungkin termasuk di dalam pilihan yang ingin aku habisi sekarang juga' lanjutnya dalam hati

Sora mengira jika jongin tersinggung dengan kata katanya segera meminta maaf pada jongin.

BRUKK

Sehun menatap kearah yeoja yang kini terduduk di lantai memegangi perutnya, sehun segera menghampiri yeoja tersebut.

"kau baik baik saja? "  
"sepertinya penyakit maag ku kambuh,"  
"kau pasti belum makan kan?"

Dia hanya mengangguk.

"perlu ku antar ke uks "  
"tak perlu di tasku ada obat"

Sehun dengan cekatan meraih tasnya dan mencari obat yang di butuhkan dan memberikannya pada sora. Tanpa menyadari keberadaan seorang gadis yang menyaksikan dengan ke dua bola matanya sendiri bagai mana sehun memperlakukan sora, apa sehun tau bahwa gadis itu bahkan belum memasukan sedikitpun makanan ke dalam perutnya sejak kemarin?

"maaf sem apa aku mesti menunggu lebih lama lagi"

Sehun memandang jongin dan sora bergantian hingga akhirnya sehun membantu sora untuk duduk di tempatnya.

"hay jongin kita bertemu lagi"

Ketiga orang itu mengalih kan pandangannya pada sesosok namja yang berteriak dan memamerkan senyumnya pada jongin yang kini sudah mulai berkaca kaca.

PELETAK

Sebuah buku menghantam kepala namja tersebut dan pelakunya adalah park sem guru yang terkenal sangat sangar.

"TAK BISAKAH KAU TENANG KIM MOONKYU,"

Sehun yang sudah membantu sora kembali ke tempat duduknya segera membungkuk pada park sem.

"ada apa dengan sora sem "  
"sora sem sepertinya sedang sakit"  
"ah begitu yah "

Park sem menghampiri mereka di ikuti oleh moonkyu di belakangnya. Jongin sejak tadi hanya bungkam tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, moonkyu berdiri di samping jongin dan menyimpan dagunya di bahu jongin, membuat jongin mendelik tajam ke arah moonkyu,

"aku pinjam bahumu sebentar aku lelah di ceramahi oleh nya "

Moonkyu menunjuk park sem dengan enteng membuat amarah park sem semakin menjadi.

"DASAR KAU MURID KURANG AJAR"

Moonkyu menarik tubuh jongin ke depannya dan bersembunyi di balik punggung jongin untuk berlindung, dan mereka melupakan aura membunuh yang sejak tadi muncul di dalam diri seorang oh sehun.  
Setelah aksi mari berlindung di punggung jongin telah usai, kini mereka berdiri berdampingan di depan sehun dan juga park sem.

"jadi kalian berdua tertidur di kelas, dan aku tau ini bukan pertama kalinya untuk kalian, wah hebat sekali sekolah ini menghasilkan sepasang murid yang menghabiskan jam sekolah mereka dengan tidur di kelas?"

Moonkyu hanya memutar bola matanya malas dengan ceramah yang di berika namja paruh baya yang kepalanya botak ini, sedangkan jongin terus menundukan kepalanya dan tak berucap apapun lalu bagai mana dengan sehun? Sedari tadi namja putih itu berdiri dengan tangan yang terlipat di dadanya dengan mata yang memandang lurus pada jongin.

"wah hebat sekali yah jongin kita di anggap pasangan"

Moonkyu merangkul bahu jongin dan mendekatkan tubuh gadis itu padanya, sehun yang melihat itu mengepalkan tanganya kuat hingga membuat kukunya memutih.  
Jongin gadis itu tak melakukan pergerakan berarti dia hanya pasrah dengan apa yang di lakukan moonkyu padanya.

"Kalian bersihkan toilet sekarang juga "  
"baik akan kami laksanakan,"

Moonkyu segera menarik tangan jongin dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"duduk lah biar aku yang membersihkannya"  
"aku juga di hukum jadi aku pun harus membantu"  
"aku ini laki laki jongin dan aku tak akan membiarkan seorang gadis mengerjakan hal seperti ini"  
"aku tak apa apa sungguh "

Moonkyu ahirnya mengangguk dan membiarkan jongin mengerjakan hukumannya.

"jika kau terus memendam sedihmu seperti itu kau kan mati muda apa kau tau"

Jongin memandang moonkyu penuh tanya, moonkyu menghampiri jongin dan menyentuh pipi kiri jongin.

"ini pasti sakit kan? Tapi aku tau bekas ini akan hilang untuk waktu yang sangat singkat tapi aku ragu sakit di tempat lain akan sembuh dalam waktu dekat"

Jongin memandang moonkyu dengan penuh tanya.

"aku tau kau pasti masih memikirkan masalah semalam, aku tak tau siapa orang yang tega membiarkan seorang yeoja dengan pakayan minim berjalan dan menangis di jalan begitu saja, dan aku sama sekali tak perduli siapa orang yang tega menamparmu, tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tau aku kim moonkyu akan dengan senang hati memberikan bahunya untuk mu bersandar saat kau lelah dan memberikan pelukan saat kau merasa sedih"  
" moonkyu boleh aku bertanya?"  
"hem"  
"kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?"  
"kenapa yah mungkin karna kau ini wanita dan aku seorang pria, atau mungkin karna aku ingin menjadi teman mu "  
"Teman"  
"sudahlah lupakan kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat dan segera isi perutkita "

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatanya.

Bruk

Moonkyu segera menoleh ke arah belakang dan tawanya menggema begitu saja saat melihat kondisi jongin yang terjatuh di lantai moonkyu terus tertawa tampa ada niat membantu jongin berdiri, jongin merasa kesal pada sosok di depanya ini, jongin segera meraih ember yang ada di sampingnya dan menumpahkan isinya ke arah moonkyu, dan sekarang jongin lah yang tertawa terbahak bahak menggantikan tawa moonkyu.

"oh jadi kau membunyikan genderang perang rupanya ok kim jongin bersiaplah mendapatkan balasannya dariku"  
"cobalah jika kau bisa"

Dan sore itu mereka habiskan dengan canda tawa dan juga percikan air, bahkan kini jongin bisa tertawa dengan lepas, dan melupakan sejenak sehun.

"YAKK apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Ingatkan jongin bahwa dia hanya melupakan sejenak sehun karna detik berikutnya namja itu muncul di hadapan jongin. Sehun memandang jongin yang dalam kondisi basah kuyup, sehun segera melepas jasnya dan menutupi tubuh jongin lalu menatap moonkyu tajam.

"yakk apa yang kau lakukan pada jongin apa kau tak tau jika dia itu tak tahan dengan dingin?" ucap sehun penuh dengan penekanan di setiap kalimat nya, sehun segera membawa jongin pergi dari sana, meninggalkan moonkyu yang menatp punggung mereka dengan pandangan terluka.

.

.

.

jongin menghentikan langkahnya saat ia tiba di parkiran sekolah, sehun menatapnya penuh tanya.

"bisakah kau mengacuhkan aku sehun, tutuplah matamu itu dan anggap aku tak ada seperti apa yang selama ini kau lakukan"  
"jongin, kau salah aku masih sangat mencintaimu"  
"sudahlah sehun aku lelah, peristiwa tadi sudah membuktikan perasaanmu "  
"aku melakukan itu karena jelas soie membutuhkan bantuanku "

Jongin menutup telinganya dengan tangannya.

"aku tak mau mendengar apapun sehun cukup"

Jongin membuka jas sehun dan menyerahkannya pada sehun.

"terima kasih karna kau sudah mau menyempatkan waktumu untuk memperhatikan ku, tapi rasanya aku tak akan sanggup mengembalikan jas ini padamu, jadi sebaiknya mulai saat ini kau tak perlu memberikan perhatian lebih padaku karna itu akan mengganggu waktumu yang sangat berharga "  
"tap-"  
"hunie "

Jongin dan sehun memandang ke sumber suara, jongin tersenyum miring sedangkan sehun menatap datar sora.

"sepertinya sang putri memanggil pangerannya"

Sehun mendelik ke arah jongin, tak berapa lama sora memeluk lengan sehun.

"hunie antar aku pulang yah "

Sehun memandang jongin seakan meminta persetujuan, namun jongin hanya membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan sehun dan sora, sehun hendak menyusul jongin namun sora mencengkram tangan sehun dan mengerang sakit, dan untuk ke sekian kalinya sehun memilih menolong sora.  
Di tempat lain moonkyu memandang miris jjongin.

"kim jongin, kenapa kau serahkan hatimu untuknya? Untuk orang yang bahkan tak bisa melindungimu, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika pada ahirnya aku akan menarik jongin ke pelukanku dan jika itu terjadi aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya sehun sem"

TBC  
Ok ini cerita makin gak jelas aja hehehw tapi yah nikmati saja hohohoho


	6. Chapter 6

*HE IS MY BOYFRIEND* PART 6  
Cast:  
Kim jongin  
Oh sehun  
Kim moonkyu  
Jang sora  
Kim minseok  
Xi luhan

* * *

.

.

.

"kyunge bisa kau bergeser"  
"KYAAAAAAAA"

D.o meloncat dari tempat duduknya dan menatap horor yeoja yang menatapnya aneh.

"kau ini kenapa?"  
"k..kau jongin kan? Kau bukan sadako "  
"apa maksudmu tentu aku jongin, kim jongin bukan hantu aneh itu, lagi pula aku lebih cantik darinya"  
"tak ada yang perduli jongin"  
"aku perduli kau tau"  
"aku tak tau lagi pula ada apa denganmu?"

D.o menatap penampilan jongin yang dia bilang mirip sadako. Bagaimama D.o tak mengatakan jongin mirip sadako lihatlah penampilannya sekarang rambut hitamnya terlihat berantakan dan di tambah lagi beberapa helai rambutnya menutupi wajah cantiknya, lalu dia hanya menggunakan kemeja putihnya di tambah lagi wajahnya yang terlihat pucat membuatnya semakin seperti sadako.

"kau sakit jong "  
"tidak "

Jongin menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja dan menutup matanya, D.o hanya cemberut dan terus menatap jongon, namum tak lama kemudian matanya menangkap sosok namja yang tak dia kenal berjalan ke arahnya, namja tersebut tersenyum pada D.o sekilas lalu berjongkok mengsejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah jongin, tangannya terulur untuk menyingkirkan helayan rambut yang menutupi wajah jongin.

"maaf kau siapa"

Ahirnya setelah memendam rasa penasarannya dia mulai bisa bertanya.

"oh hey aku teman jongin"

D.O mengerutkan keningnya, merasa tak pernah tau jika jongin berteman dengan namja ini. Namja itu yang ternyata moonkyu menatap aneh pada jongin yang tak bereaksi sama sekali, tanganya terulur ke kening jongin dan matanya membulat sempurna, di rangkulnya bahu jongin dan menegakkan tubuh jongin lalu menggendongnya.

"katakan jika jongin sedang sakit , aku akan membawanya pulang"

D.o hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan melihat punggung moonkyu.

"sebenarnya siapa namja itu?"

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran pun di mulai dan jam pertama ini adalah pelajaran sehun, namja pucat ini mematap sekeliling kelas dahinya mengkerut saat tak melihat sesosok yeoja yang masih sangat dan akan terus dia cintai itu.

"di mana kim jongin "  
"dia sakit sem "

Ujar gadis bermata bulat, sehun hanya mengangguk nganggukkan kepalanya.

'dasar bodoh sudah tau tak tahan dingin kenapa juga harus maen air kemarin sore dasar' runtuk sehun dalam hati, jujur saja dia merasa sangat hawatir.

"sem apa anda hanya menanyakan jongin"

Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara dan menatap yijung.

" apa sem tau bukan hanya jongin yang tak ada di kelas ini? Sem anda ini kenapa? Bukankah anda sudah memiliki sora sem kenapa anda memberi harapan pada yeoja bodoh itu"

BRAKK

Sehun menatap tajam yijung yang terus berbicara tanpa jeda, dan sehun membanting bukunya ke meja hingga membuat yijung bungkam.

"apa kau pernah di ajarkan etika berbicara dengan gurumu? Dan kau sepertinya merasa lebih pintar sehingga sembarangan mengatakan seseorang itu bodoh"  
'terlebih pada kekasihku' lanjutnya dalam hati. Yijung bungkam dalam seketika.

.

.

.

Sehun melirik jam tangan yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam, memang ahir ahir ini adalah hari terberat untuknya sehingga membuat dia melupakan jonginnya, di tambah lagi sekarang jongin sedang marah padanya itu membuatnya semakin pusing setengah mati,sehun segera membereskan mejanya.

" anda belum pulang hunie?"  
" ah kau sora, aku baru akan pulang"  
"ah begitu yah, begini"

Sora menundukan wajahnya dan terlihat sangat gugup, membuat sehun bingung arah pembicaraan ini, sehun bersumpah jika saja di hadapannya ini bukan seorang wanita mungkin sehun sudah hengkang dari tadi untuk pergi menjenguk jonginnya.

"begini hanie bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama "  
"apa pulang bersama "  
"hem kau tau kan jika rumah ku jauh dari sini dan aku pun merasa sangat takut, bagai mana jika terjadi sesuatu padaku "  
"ah baiklah akan ku antar kau pulang "

Sehun segera berjalan menuju parkiran, sebenarnaya sehun ingin sekali menolak namun apa daya, sehun tak pernah tega pada seorang gadis lemah.

.

.

.  
Ceklek

Sehun menatap horor yeoja yang berdiri di balik pintu itu, terlihat aura membunuh yang menguar dari tubuh mungil di hadapannya ini.

"heh kau albino kau apakan jongie ku? Sepertinya kau benar benar bosan hidup rupanya "

SRETT

BRUKK

PRANG

Sehun menatap ngeri sebuah pot bunga yang hancur karna ayunan pedang kayu milik minseok, beruntung bagi sehun, mungkin karna sehun sudah tau watak dari seorang kim minseok membuatnya dengan mudah menghindari pedang kayu itu.

"YAKKK KAU OH SEHUN BERENGSEK IDIOT ALBINO CADEL KAU TAK AKAN HIDUP SETELAH INI"

Dan sehun yakin setelah ini dia akan mengalami cedera yang cukup serius, setelah beberapa kali menghindar dari pukulan minseok sehun pun harus merelakan tubuhnya di pukuli oleh yeoja mungil namun bertenaga bak monster.

GREB

Gerakan minseok terhenti oleh seorang namja yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, namja itu terlihat sedang menenangkan minseok dan itu berhasil, minseok menatap sehun yang memang sudah ambruk di tanah pekarangan rumahnya.

"dengarkan aku tuan albino idiot, jangan pernah kau membuat jongieku menangis, dan jika seandainya kau hanya ingin mempermainkan perasaannya sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah tunjukan wajahmu di hadapanku "

Minseok segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan 2 orang namja itu, namja yang di ketahui luhan melangkah mendekati sehun dan memgulurkan tangannya pada sehun lalu membantu sehun berdiri.

" apa kau punya waktu untuk berbicara denganku?"

Sehun menatap namja yang terlihat cantik itu lalu mengangguk, setelah mendapat persetujuan sehun, luhan mengajakn ya ke taman belakang rumah jongin, di dalam pikiran sehun sebenarnya bertanya tanya siapa namja ini sebenarnya, ahirnya mereka berdua duduk di sebuah bangku taman dan menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar terang.

"jongin sakit"  
"aku tau"  
"kau masih kekasihnya kan? "

Pertanyaan macam apa itu, sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja di sampingnya yang tetap setia menatap langit.

"tentu saja "  
"lalu kenapa bukan kau yang membawanya pulang tadi pagi"  
"aku"  
"kau tak tau jika jongin sakit, atau kau tau dia sakit tapi kau tak perduli?"  
"tidak tentusaja bukan begitu, aku hanya tak tau "  
"namamu sehun kan?"  
"hem " sehun hanya berdehem menjawab pertanyaan luhan.  
"ingin mendengar ceritaku?"

Kening sehun mengkerut, oh ayolah dia kemari bukan untuk mendengarkan cerita orang asing kan?

"kau mau mendengarnya atau tidak aku akan bercerita "

Ini namanya memaksa jadi untuk apa namja itu bertanya padanya.

"kau tau dulu aku memiliki seorang sahabat dia selalu ada untukku dimana ada dia di sana pasti ada aku,kami selalu bersama dia sangat manis , semakin lama kata sahabat itu berubah menjadi kata cinta, yah aku mencintai gadis ini, aku sangat mencintainya namun aku terlalu takut untuk memgungkapkan perasaanku dulu, yah aku terlalu pengecut hingga aku hanya dapat menyembunyikan perasaanku di balik kata sahabat sampai pada hari itu temanku mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai gadisku tadinya aku begitu tak menyukainya namun melihatnya tersenyum membuatku sadar bahwa aku bukan orang yang terbaik untuknya, maka dari itu aku pun mulai membantu mereka untuk bersatu, hingga ahirnya temanku menyatakan cintanya pada gadisku, gadisku ini menatapku penuh dengan kekecewaan aku sungguh tak tau apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padanya, dan mulai dari hari itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi darinya, aku pergi ke cina dan meneruskan sekolahku. Namun tak pernah sedikkit pun aku melupakannya, hingga suatu hari aku bertemu dengan temanku, aku tak kuasa untuk bertanya tentang gadisku ini"

luhan terlihat tersenyum miris, dan sehun tau ada luka yang tersirat di dalamnya.

"kau tau apa yang kudengar dari mulutnya, dia berkata jika ternyata gadisku ini memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, namun dengan bodohnya aku menyerahkan nya pada orang yang bahkan hanya memanfaatkan nya saja, aku sungguh sungguh menyesal dan saat aku kembali padanya dia benar benar menbenciku, dia tak pernah menerimaku, dia tak pernah mau melihat wajahku butuh waktu dan kesabaran hingga kini dia mulai dapat menerimaku, aku sungguh sunguh Menyesali keputusanku waktu itu"

puk

luhan merangkul pundak sehun dan menatap bola mata sehun.

"jadi lakukan lah yang terbaik untuk jongin jangan sampai kau menyesal, saat kau kehilangannya kau akan tau betapa berartinya dia dalam hidupmu, jadi pikirkanlah baik baik, apa kau mencintainya?"  
"pertanyaan macam apa itu tentu aku memcintainya"  
"jika kau memcintainya kenapa kau malah membuatnya bersedih dengan kedekatanmu dan sora"

sehun menatap luhan bingung

"jongin selalu membagi cerita bersamaku jadi aku jelas tau masalahmu dan jongin, jadi bisa kau jawab tentang sora?"  
"dia hanya rekan kerjaku, aku sangat lemah dengan yeoja yang terlihat sangat lemah, aku tak pernah sanggup untuk menolak nya apalagi jika mereka terlihat sedang terluka."  
"lalu jongin? Kau anggap jongin lemah? "  
"tidak aku tak pernah mengganggapnya lemah, jongin adalah yeoja terkuat yang aku kenal "  
"jadi karna itu kau lebih memilih mengantar sora di banding jongin pulang?"  
sehun mengerutkan keningnya heran sebenarnya seberapa banyak yang di ketahui namja ini  
"yah karna saat itu sora sedang sakit"  
"lalu bagai mana dengan jongin yang basah kuyup?"  
"aku"  
"kau memganggap jongin bisa mengatasinya? Kau hanya tak tau jongin pun sama sakitnya dengan yeoja yang kau anggap lemah itu malah. Aku pikir sakit yang di alami jongin mungkin lebih menyakitkan, ayolah kau bukan anak kecilkan? Kau tak senaif itu kan sehun? Terkadang orang yang terlihat kuat itu sangat rapuh dan orang yang terlihat lemah terkadang begitu kuat, jadi sehun perbaikilah semua sebelum kau menyesal"

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan merogoh saku celananya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"malam ini sangat indah mau kau temani aku jalan jalan "  
"MATI SAJA KAU RUSA SIALAN"

Luhan terkekeh dan kembali menyimpan benda itu ke saku celananya.

"bukankah dia sangat manis "

Sehun benar benar tak habis pikir pada namja di hadapannya ini.

"tunggu apa gadismu itu yeoja bulat itu"

Luhan kenbali terkekeh dan mengagukan kepalanya, dan saat itu sehun merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang seketika.

"YAKKK RUSA CEPAT SEBELUM AKU BERUBAH PIKIRAN"

Luhan melangkah dan menepuk pundak sehun.

"jaga jongin baik baik dan perbaiki segalanya, aku akan membuat gadisku menginap di apartement ku malam ini jadi manfaatkan dengan baik "

Sehun mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya, sedangkan luhan sudah pergi entah ke mana.

.

.

.  
Sehun Menatap pintu kamar jongin tangannya meraih kenop pintu itu dan membukanya secara perlahan terlihat di sebuah ranjang di kamar itu jongin yang sedang berbaring lemah, luhan benar jongin memang lemah, sehun melangkah dan duduk di samping ranjang jongin, sehun menatap wajah pucat jongin, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi gempal jongin.

"kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu aku tak akan sanggup jika tanpamu"

PLAK

Tangan sehun di tampik kasar oleh jongin yang sekarang membuka matanya dan mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"tapi aku sudah tak mencintaimu sem "  
"jongie"  
"berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, siapa ku "  
"apa maksudmu "  
"pergilah sem "  
"jongie "  
"aku bilang pergi hiks"

Bukannya pergi sehun malah menarik tubuh jongin ke dalam pelukannya, jongin memberontak di pelukan sehun namun sehun semakin mengencangkan pelukannya, dan saat itu tangis jongin pecah, dia menangis di pelukan sehun.

Setelah lama jongin menangis ahirnya tangisnyan reda namun pelukan sehun tak mengendor sedikitpun, dan itu membuat jongin nyaman.

"kenapa malam itu kau menghindariku sehunah?"  
"kenapa karna aku tak suka, kau terlihat seperti wanita jalang "

Buk

"aww"

Jongin memukul keras perut sehun.

"itu benar kau tau aku tak suka kau memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhmu pada semua orang karna yang boleh melihatnya hanya aku"

BRUKK

Sekarang sebuah bantal yang mendarat di wajah sehun

"dasar kau manusia mesum"  
"kau tau sayang saat itu aku begitu marah padamu yang tiba tiba berubah menjadi seagresif itu, aku mencintai kau apa adanya, aku mencintai jongin bukan orang lain malam itu aku melihat kau bukan lah jonginku"  
"itu karna aku marah karna kau terus menempel pada nenek sihir itu"  
"sora maksudmu"

BRUKK

Sekali lagi sehun mendapat pukulan di wajahnya.

"bahkan sekarang kau mempermasalahkan namanya "  
"maaf sayang bukan itu maksudmu"  
"yah bukankah kau sekarang terlalu sibuk dengannya kan "  
"tidak kau harus mendengar penjelasanku, aku memberitahu kepala sekolah jika aku memiliki kekasih dan itu muridku, mendengar itu kepala sekolah mengamuk padaku namun pada ahirnya dia memberiku ijin asal aku bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang di tambah menjadi 3x lipat juga memperlihatkan kinerjabaikku dan jika itu bisa ku lewati aku bebas akan menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, dan jika soal sora aku tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan sora, hanya rasa tanggung jawab dan menghormati wanita kau taukan aku orangnya seperti apa? Jadi percayalah padaku jongin"  
Jongin menundukan kepalanya dia m

erasa menyesal sekarang dia tak tau jika sehunpun sedang berjuang kenapa bisa dia seegois ini. Sehun menaiki ranjang jongin dan menangkup wajah jongin, sehun menatap mata jongin dan memberinya kepercayaan, sedangkan jongin hanya diam dan tak bereaksi apapun, hingga ahirnya jongin memeluk sehun erat, sehun hanya terkekeh dan mengelus rambut jongin.

"ayo tidur kau harus istirahat sayang "

Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sehun terus memandang wajah manis di depannya tangan kanannya di jadikan sebagai bantal bagi jongin dan tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang ramping jongin, sedangkan jongin terus menyentuh rahang tegas sehun, senyum terulas di bibirnya.

"hun ah, aku tak suka nenek sihir itu memanggil namamu dengan manja "  
"kau bisa menutup telingamu dan pura pura tak mendengarnya "  
"apa itu kau seperti meminta ijinku untuk berselingkuh "  
"aku tak akan mungkin melakukannya dan jika aku melakukannya kau bisa membunuhku saat itu juga "  
"aku tak mungkin bisa "  
"jadi bisakah kau percaya padaku apapun yang terjadi?"  
"tentu saja lagi pula jika kau macam macam aku masih memiliki moonkyu "  
"jangan dekat dekat dengan bocah itu "  
"tapi mmptt"

Kata kata jongin terputus oleh ciuman hangat sehun, dan malam itu mereka melepaskan rasa rindu yang mereka rasakan.

.

.

.  
Matahari sudah bersinar dan sinar matahari itu mengganggu tidur nyenyak seorang kim jongin, jongin membuka matanya dan mendapati seorang namja tampan di hadapannya, jongin terus menatap wajah tampan namja yang masih memeluknya ini.

"aku tau aku tampan"

Jongin tersenyum dan mencobabangun dari tidurnya namun sebelum jongin bangkit sehun sudah menariknya kembali kedalam pelulannya, sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher jongin dan mencium wangi tubuh jongin, jongin yang merasa tak nyama segera menjauhkan tubuh sehun darinya namun tak ber efek sama sekali hingga ahirnya jongin menarik rambut sehun hingga membuat sang empunya mengerang kesakitan. Jongin segera beranjak dari tidurnya dan menatap sengit sehun,

"cepatlah madi badanmu itu bau hunah"

Sehun hanya tersenyum menatap punggung jongin yang sekarang sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar jongin, jonginnya telah kembali itulah yang ada di pikiran sehun saat ini.  
Jongin telah menyiapkan sarapan untuk sehun di dapurnya namun kegiatannya terhenti saat mendengar bunyi bel rumahnya, jongin segera berlari dan membuka pintu rumahnya dan saat jongin tau siapa yang bertamu pagi pagi seperti ini matanya membulat sempurna.

"siapa sayang "

Jongin menatap tajam sehun yang sekarang sudah ada di belakangnya, wajah dingin sehun berubah semakin dingin saat melihat siapa tamu tak di undangnya.

"selamat pagi jongin, oh sem. Bagai mana keadaanmu sepertinya kau sudah sembuh"  
"emm yah begitulah ayo masuk moonkyu dan soal oh sem dia-"  
"aku tau dia kekasihmukan?"

Jongin mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya lucu, sedangkan sehun malah memeluk jongin dari belakang dan menyimpan dagunya di pundak jongin.

"jika kau tau jongin sudah memiliki kekasih kenapa kau masih saja mendekatinya"  
"kau hanya kekasihnya kan sem bukan suaminya jadi itu tak ada masalah"

Sehun menatap tajam moonkyu begitupun sebaliknya sedangkan jongin memutar bola matanya bosan.

.

.

.  
Setelah hari itu hubungan sehun dan jongin semakin membaik sehun sungguh sungguh berterima kasih pada luhan yang memberinya waktu bersama jongin, jika hari itu luhan tak membantunya mungkin hubungam mereka akan benar benar berahir.

Mereka akan berpegangan tangan saat tak ada siapapun di sekolah mereka akan berbagi cerita tersenyum, tertawa dan saling mengejek sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka berdua, bukankah sangat indah?  
Hari ini sehun berencana akan pergi ke pasar malam bersama dengan jongin jadi tadi sehun benar benar ngebut menyelesaikan tugasnya hingga kini dia bisa pulang bersama dengan jongin.

"hunie apa kau mau pulang?"

sehun menatap yeoja cantik itu dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"yah begitulah"  
"bisakah kau mengantarkanku?"  
"maaf sora aku tak bisa aku sudah memiliki janji "  
"janji dengan siapa? Kekasihmu?"  
"yah begitulah "

Sora menatap sehun tajam, dan saat sehun akan pergi sora mencekal tangan sehun, sehun menoleh dan menatap sora.

"aku mencintaimu hunie"

Sehun menatap sora tak percaya.

"kau jangan bercanda "  
"aku tak bercanda hunie aku mencintaimu bukankah kau pun mencintaiku"

Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangan sora dengan lembut dan menatap mata sora yang berkaca kaca, sehun benci melihat seorang gadis menangis

"maafkan aku sora aku mencintai orang lain dan sepertinya di luar sana ada yang lebih baik dariku "  
"tidak sehun kau yang terbaik bagiku "  
"maaf sora tapi kau bukan yang terbaik untukku "  
"jadi siapa gadis itu "  
"maafkan aku suatu saat kau akan tau siapa gadis itu"

Sehun membalikkan badannya namun sora kembali berlari dan berdiri di hadapan sehun dan tak di sangka sora menempelkan bibirnya di bibir sehun, sehun yang kaget hanya diam mematung dan saat sehun tersadar sehun melihat jongin sedang menutup mulutnya dan berlari dari hadapan mereka, sehun menarik tubuh sora dan menghempaskannya kasar ke lantai, sehun sudah tak perduli lagi pada gadis lain yang sekarang ada di pikirannya hanya jongin dan hanya untuk jongin.

.

.

.

~  
TBC  
Hahaha maaf lama terusannya hehe dan aku gaktau ini bagus atau engga hsehehe maaf kalo ceritanya makin aneh dan semeraut


	7. Chapter 7

*HE IS MY BOYFRIEND* PART 7  
Cast:  
Kim jongin  
Oh sehun  
Kim moonkyu  
Jang sora  
Kim minseok  
Xi luhan

~

~  
Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku taman, kepalanya tertunduk menatap tanah yang ia pijak tangannya meremas ujung rok seragamnya, bayang bayang yang baru saja ia lihat terus terbayang di kepalanya, jongin sebemarnya ingin menangis namun ia menahannya ia tak mau di anggap yeoja lemah.

Puk 

Jongin mendongkakkan wajahnya dan menoleh ke sampingnya melihat siapa yang lancang menyentuh kepalanya, namun saat ia menatap ke arah samping yang ia temukan adalah senyum cerah seorang namja tampan dan sekotak susu yang di sodorkan padanya. 

"untuk mu minum lah" 

Jongin mengambil sekotak susu tersebut, 

"kau benar benar memperlakukan aku seperti tempat sampah yah "  
"apa maksudmu "  
"jika kau tak suka susu kenapa kau selalu membelinya dan berahir di tanganku"  
" kenapa aku membelinya, kau ingin tau" 

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan terus menatap kotak susu yang ia pegang 

"karena kau menyukainya" 

Jongin menatap moonkyu heran, sedangkan moonkyu sendiri hanya tersenyum renyah. 

"sudah habiskan itu setelah itu ikut denganku "  
"kemana?"  
"sudah jangan banyak tanya" 

Jongin mengembungkan pipinya dan segera meneguk susu kotaknya dan setelah isinya telah habis, moonkyu segera menarik jongin, sedangkan jongin hanya menuruti saja, begitupun saat moonkyu menjalankan motornya, jongin tak berbicara apapun. 

Jongin menatap taman bermanin di depannya dan menatap moonkyu 

"apa ini?"  
"kau tak tau ini taman bermain "  
"kalo itu aku juga tau maksudku kenapa kita ada di sini?"  
"tentu saja bermain" 

Jongin mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya, moonkyu segera menggenggam tangan jongin dan menariknya ke sebuah wahana di sana. 

Jongin tak tau jika moonkyu itu sementenangkan ini seharian di taman bermain membuatnya melupakan sehun untuk sementara, dan jongin baru saja menyadari jika di saat dia membutuhkan sandaran pasti di sana ada moonkyu. 

Jongin menatap moonkyu dan tersenyum padanya. 

"terima kasih banyak atas hari ini"  
"tak perlu sungkan aku tak suka melihat mu murung jadi tersenyumlah, kau terlihat lebih manis jika tersenyum." 

Wajah jongin merona seketika membuat moonkyu kembali terkekeh 

"ya sudah aku pulang yah sampai jumpa besok"

Jongin melambaikan tangannya saat motor moonkyu sudah pergi senyum di wajahnya tak luntur, jongin jadi berpikir seandainya sehun memperlakukannya seperti moonkyu mungkin jongin akan sangat bahagia. 

"sebahagia itukah kau bersama dengan bocah itu" 

Jongin tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara itu dan jongin tak mungkin tak tau itu suara siapa, tentu saja suara seorang oh sehun. 

Jongin menoleh ke sumber suara di sana sehun berdiri di samping mobilnya denag tangan yang di lipat di dada dan tatapan tajam yang mengarah padanya jongin rasa bahwa sehun kini sedang marah dan itu tak baik untuknya, sehun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk mendekati jongin, sedangkan jongin menundukan kepalanya, mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas gendongnya lalu melangkah mundur menghindari sehun . 

Bruk 

Dan sepertinya jongin tak dapat menghindar lagi karna kini punggungnya sudah menempel pada tembok, jongin ssemakin menundukan kepalanya saat ia melihat sepatu sehun ada di depan sepatunya, jongin jadi takut sendiri. 

"jadi pergi kenama kau dengan bocah itu"  
"kami hanya bermain "  
"hanya berdua bukankah itu terlihat sedang berkencan?" 

jongin mengerutkan keningnya, tunggu yang seharusnya marah sekarang ini dia kan bukan sehun, dengan penuh ke beranian jongin mendongkakkan wajahnya dan menatap sehun tak kalah tajam. 

"YAK OH SEHUN KAU MENUDUH KU SELINGKUH HAH "

sehun menutup ke dua telinganya saat teriakan itu memenuhi gendang telinganya. 

"kau memang terlihat sedang berselingkuh" 

jongin menatap jengah sehun yang tetap terlihat sangat dingin. 

"lalu bagai mana denganmu yang berpelukan dan bahkan berci -" 

kata kata jongin terputus saat sehun menarik tangan jongin dan mencium bibirnya untuk menghentikan ucapan jongin, ciuman itu hanya terjadi sekilas saja setelah itu sehun segera memutuskan ciumannya, sehun menarik pinggang jongin hingga tubuh jongin menempel pada tubuh sehun, sedangkan jongin memegang ke 2 bahu sehun juga menetralkan detak jantungnya, sehun menarik dagu jongin hingga kini mereka saling menatap mata masing masing, sehun menempelkan dahinya dan dahi jongin lalu menatap mata bening jongin. 

"aku mencintaimu kau tau?"  
"hem"  
"tak ada wanita lain yang aku simpan di dalam hatiku kecuali kau, kau tau itukan"  
"iya"  
"dan kau akan percaya padaku apapun yang terjadi "  
"kau yang lebih dulu marah padaku"  
"aku hanya takut, takut kau kan berpaling dariku dan pergi bersama namja lain, kau jelas tau aku seperti apa, aku tak seromantis namja di luarqn sana, aku tak sehangat namja lain dan aku mungkin tak sebaik namja lain, jadi rasa takutku akan kehilanganmu muncul apa lagi saat melihat senyum itu tak kau tunjukan padaku" 

jongin tersenyum mendengar penuturan sehun, tangan jongin naik menangkup wajah sehun. 

"tapi kau pun tau bahwa akupun mencintaimu dan di hatiku hanya terukir nama mu lalu moonkyu kau jelas tau dia hanya temanku saja tak lebih, aku tak akan mungkin berpaling darimu aku justru takut kau akan meninggalkan aku "

Sehun kembali tersenyum begitupun jongin, hingga sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan jongin memejamkan matanya, hingga berahir dengan sebuah ciuman, detik pertama hanya saling menempel namun detik selanjutnya ciuman itu semakin panas, tangan kanan sehun melungkar di pinggang jongin sedangkan tangan kirinya menekan tengkuk jongin, sedangkan tangan jongin melingkar indah di leher sehun. 

BRUKKK 

"awww"  
"YAKK KAU MAU MEMPERKOSA ADIK KU DI DEPAN RUMAHKU HAH" 

Sehun menuduk meringis merasakan sakit di kepalanya akibat pukulan yang ia dapat dari sang calon kakak iparnya, jongin menatap hawatir pada sahun lalu menatap minseok yang dengan teganya memukul kepala sehun menggunakan buku yang lebih tebal dari kamus. 

"eonie" 

Rengek jongin namun tetap tak di gubris oleh minseok dia menatap tajam sehun 

"dasar kau mahluk albino kau apakan adikku? " 

Sehun menatap tak suka pada minseok yang menghancurkan moment kebersamaannya dengan jongin 

"heh yeoja gempul nan pendek, berciuman dengan pacar sendiri bukankah itu wajar atau kau hanya iri. "  
"apa kau bilang aku iri itu hanya ada di dalam mimpimu albino, lagi pula kau gila mencium adik ku seganas itu di depan gerbang rumahku, kau akan di anggap om mesum yang melecehkan seorang siswi " 

Sehun mengedip ngedipkan matanya dan menatap jongin yang memang masih berseragam sekolah lengkap. 

"sudahlah sayang kau tak harus semarah itu" 

Minseok mendelik ke belakangnya 

BRUKKK 

Dan bukuk tebal itu melayang dan mendarat dengan indah di wajah luhan. 

"siapa yang kau sebut sayang berengsek " 

Minseok kembali menatap sehun tajam, namun sehun hanya menatap miris pada namja yang berdiri di belakang minseok dan kondisinya tak bisa di bilang baik, wajahnya merah bekas lemparan cinta dari minseok dan di hidungnya mengalir cairan merah pekat. 

"dari pada itu alangkah baiknya kau lihat kondisi kekasihmu"  
"siapa yang kau sebut kekasih ku?"

Sehun menunjuk luhan dengan dagunya, membuat minseok membalikkan badannya dan menatap luhan. 

"omo lu kau baik baik saja? " 

Minseok segera menghampiri luhan lalu mengelap hidung luhan dengan jaket yang ia kenakan, wajah minseok tampak sangat khawatir berbeda dengan wajah luhan yang berbinar binar, sehun dan jongin saling memandang. Mereka merasa aneh dengan hubungan antara ke duanya. Namun pemandangan selanjutnya menbuat mata jongin membulat sempurna dan pandangan miris dari sehun. 

"luhan tak akan selamat " 

Itulah yang ke 2 nya pikirkan saat melihat luhan menangkup pipi minseok dan mengecup bibir tipis Yeoja itu. 

Mata minseok membulat sempurna lalu tanpa rasa kasihan minseok menendang kaki luhan dan memukulnya secara beringas hingga membuat luhan tersungkur ke tanah setelah puas dengan acara -mari memukul luhan - minseok segera melangkah dan menarik tangan jongin, jongin melambaikan tangannya ke arah sehun dan di balas oleh lambaian tangan dari sehun, mereka saling melempar senyum. 

Setelah minseok dan jongin memasuki rumahnya sehun segera melangkah dan mendekati luhan, tangannya terulur untuk membantu luhan berdiri. 

"kau baik baik saja "  
"aku amat sangat baik dari biasanya" 

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, di lihat dari kondisinya luhan terlihat sangat tak baik, di wajahnya terdapat banyak lebam dan kakinya terlihat pincang lalu darah di hidungnya terus mengalir dan dia bilang dia amat sangat baik. bagai mana bisa?, sehun dulu pernah berpikir hanya orang gila yang akan mencintai manusia seperti minseok dan sekarang itu memang terbukti, luhan adalah orang tergila yang pernah sehun temui. 

"apa kau gila hyung?"  
"aku gila akan cintanya, setelah bertahun tahun ahirnya dia memanggil namaku dan khawatir padaku lalu bonus bibirnya yang sangat manis. " 

Sehun hanya tersenyum, memang membutuhkan pengorbanan untuk mencintai seseorang dan itupun terjadi padanya dan juga jongin, mungkin setelah ini akan ada banyak rintangan yang akan dia hadapi mereka.

.  
.

jongin menatap aneh para siawi yang menatapnya seolah olah akan memakannya hidup hidup, namun jongin bersikap acuh dan tak perduli, jongin terus berjalan hiangga dia sampai di lokernya dahinya mengkerut saat melihat lokernya, di sana terdapat banyak tulisan hardikan yang sebenarnya tak pantas untuk di baca dan saat jongin membuka lokernya betapa kagetnya dia saat mendapati banyak sampah dan bau busuk yang berasal dari lokernya. 

BRAKKK 

Jongin menutup lokernya kasar dan membalikkan tubuhnya menatap tajam para siswi yang sedari tadi menatapnya. 

"SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI?"  
"kau memang pantas mendapatkannya wanita jalang" 

Jongin menatap tajam yijung dan melangkah mendekatinya jongin menatik almamater yijung dan menyeretnya hingga kini dia bertatapmuka dengan jongin. 

"apa maksudmu? Jaga mulut busukmu itu jika kau tak mau kau robek mulutmu" 

Jongin segera melepaskan cengkramannya pada almamater yijung, wajahnya merah menahan amarah dan bahkan kini jongin membalas tatapan siswi yang menatapnya tak suka dengan tatapan mematikan yang ia lontarkan. 

Jongin memasuki kelasnya dan menatap aneh D.o yang berdiri mematung di depan meja jongin, jongin menghampiri D.o dan menepuk pundaknya, D.o mengalihkan pandanganya dari bangku jongin ke jongin, jongin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat wajah sahabatnya ini tampak pucat. 

"kau kenapa? sakit?" 

D.o hanya menggeleng namun setelag itu dia menunjuk meja jongin, jongin pun melihat mejanya matanya membulat saat melihat tulisan di mejanya, lagi lagi tulisan makian yang ia dapatkan, jongin jadi bingung sendiri sebenarnya ada apa ini? Dia tak sedang bermain sinetronkan? Ini bukan drama BBFkan lalu kenapa dia mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini? 

"kyung aku tak sedang bermain drama bbf kan? Lagi pula aku tak mau jadi pemeran utama wanita" 

Puk 

"aww" 

Jongin meringis ketika tangan mungil sahabatnya menepuk dahinya. 

"kau masih bisa bercanda di saat seperti ini?"  
"habisnya yang aku alami terlihat seperti sebuah drama. Apa setelah ini aku akan menghardik seorang namja lalu kami saling membenci setelah itu saling mencintai "  
"pergi mati saja kau kim jongin " 

Jongin tertawa terbahak bahak meski sebenarnya ada rasa khawatir di dalam dirinya namun setelah berhasil mengerjai sahabatnya ini rasa hawatirnya sedikit menghilang.  
Apa lagi tadi malam sehun menghubunginya bahwa dia akan pergi ke busan selama 3 hari perintah dari kepala sekolah.  
Jongin ahirnya Mendudukkan diri di bangkunya dia merobek beberapa buku dan menempelkannya pada meja.

"jong kau harus berhati hati sepertinya seluruh siswi mulai membencimu"  
"loh kenapa mereka membenciku kyung," 

D.o menghelankan nafasnya jengah memang sahabatnya ini mesti berubah dengan sikap acuhnya itu. 

"aku tebak kau tak melihat mading hari ini"  
"apa ada yang menarik di sana?"  
"jong kau harus melihatnya maka kau akan tau kenapa kau di perlakukan seperti ini"  
"aku malas nanti saja saat istirahat"  
"yakk kim jongin "

Jongin tak mendengarkan perkataan D.o dan sibuk dengan buku bukunya, hingga ahirnya sora masuk kekelasnya, dan jongin mulai jengah pada yeoja sok cantik itu ia seperti menyihir para namja dan yeoja untuk menyukainya. Yah jongin rasa itu wajar karna sora adalah seorang nenek sihir, jongin terkikik ketika membayangkan sora yang berpenampilan seperti nenek sihir dengan hidung mancung jubah hitam wajahnya yang keriput topi pesulap dan tongkat sihirnya. 

"kim jongin " 

Oh tidak nenek sihir sedang mengamuk batin jongin 

"mian sora sem"  
"setelah pelajaran usai kau ikut denganku"  
"baik sem"

.

.  
Pelajaran yang panjang pun usai jongin tak menyangka nenek sihir itu begitu sinis padanya, lihatlah sekarang dia di minta membawa buku yang banyaknya minta ampun, oh tuhan rasanya jongin ingin sekali menendang sora sekarang juga. 

Brukk 

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan seseorang terjatuh dan saat jongin menatap ke sampingnya dia melihat sora tang kini terdnuduk di lantai dan meringis kesakitan, seorang murid namja menghampiri sora dan membantunya berdiri. 

"anda baik baik saja sem?"  
"yah aku baik baik saja, tapi jongin apa yang kau lakukan " 

Alis sebelah jongin terangkat saat namanya di panggil

"aku aku tak melakukan apapun"  
"aku tak tau kenapa kau membenciku tapi tak seharusnya kau mendorongkukan "  
"aku apa? Siapa yang mendorong siapa " 

Jongin menggeretaikan giginya melihat sora yang sekarang mulai berkaca kaca. 

"aku sudah memaafkanmu dengan apa yang kau lakukan padaku tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" 

Jongin semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan oleh sora 

"apa maksudmu sem "  
"YAKK KIM JONGIN TAK BISAKAH KAU BERSIKAP LEBIH SOPAN " 

Jongin tersentak kaget saat namja yang membantu sora meneriakinya oh ayolah jongin sudah bersikap sopan padanya. 

"dasar yeoja jalang tak tak tau malu" 

Namja itu membopong sora yang kini mulai menjauhi jongin, sedangkan jongin masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan namja itu. 

Brukk 

"aww" 

Jongin mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan menatap seseorang yang dengan lancangnya melemparinya dengan kaleng minuman, saat jongin akan menghampiri orang tersebut lemparan berikutnya tepat mengenai kepalanya dan di susul dengan lemparan lemparan lain, hingga membuat jongin tersiam di tempat menahan amarah, sebenarnya apa yang sudah dia lakukan hingga membuat semua orang melemparinya. 

"rasakan itu jalang"  
"pergi saja kau ke neraka "  
"dasar wanita murahan"  
"yeoja penggoda"  
"kau takpantas di sebut manusia" 

Dan berbagai pekikan lain yang di alamatkan untuknya. Jongin tak mengerti sebenarnya ada apa ini. Apa salahnya? Kenapa semua orang membencinya?  
Jongin terus berpikir hingga tak lagi merasakan sakit yang di sebabkan oleh para siswi di sana. 

"HENTIKAN APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN" 

Jongin menatap yeoja mungil bermata bulat menariknya dari sikap anarkis murid murid itu. 

Plak 

Satu tamparan tepat mendarat di pipi mulusnya dan pelakunya adalah D.o. 

"sadarlah ini kenapa? Kenapa kau diam saja saat mereka memperlakukan mu seperti itu? Mana jongin ku yang kuat?"  
"apa maksudmu, kau pikir aku yeoja lemah begitu? Ayolah kyung aku tadi itu tak membalas mereka bukan karna aku takut atau apa tapi aku hanya sedang berpikir"  
"berpikir maksudmu?"  
"kenapa mereka melakukan hal itu padaku dan aww ini sakit" 

D.o menatap malas jongin oh ayolah dia menamparnya sudah cukup lama dan jongin meresponnya sekarang benar benar 

"kau sungguh sungguh tak tau? Coba lihat mading maka kau akan tau jawabanya "  
"benarkah?"  
"yah tentu saja " 

Dan setelah itu jongin berlari meninggalkan D.o 

"YAKK KIM JONGIN"

.

.  
Jongin menatap sebal pada mading di depannya tangnnya mengepal kuat hingga kuku kukunya memutih jongin bersumpah akan memasak hidup hidup pelaku nya, di mading tersebut terpampang beberapa foto jongin dan moonkyu dan juga foto ciumannya dengan sehun tadi malam ditambah dengan judul mading tersebut. 

KIM JALANG JONGIN, MEREBUT OH SEHUN DARI JANG SORA 

Apa itu? Siapa yang merebut siapa di sini? 

BRAKKK 

"YAKK SIAPA PELAKUNYA?"  
"siapa pelakunya maksudmu? Oh kim jongin kau jangan berlagak di sini."  
"YAKK YIJUNG" 

jongin menghampiri yijung namun sebelum sampai ke hadapan yijung,rambut jongin di tarik oleh orang lain hingga membuat jongin terjengkang dan terdusuk di lantai. Dan itu di manfaatkan oleh banyak orang untuk melampiaskan kemarahan mereka pada jongin. Jongin sendiri tak diam saja bahkan jongin menjambak dan menggigit beberapa orang yang melukainya hingga kekacauwan terjadi di sana. 

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN " 

hingga choi sem datang dan mererai mereka. Tampilan jongin sangat kacau sekali rambutnya tak lagi rapih kancing kemejanya bahkan ada yang hilang seragamnya sudah tak karuan, dan jongin bersumpah akan membalas semua ini.

.  
.

jongin dan beberapa siswa di hukum untuk membersihkan toilet jongin yang mendapatkan tatapan kebencian dari beberapa temannya ahirnya naik piram 

BRAKK 

jongin membanting pellan yang ia pegang. 

"apa yang kalian lihat? Kalian tak suka aku berjalan bersama dengan moonkyu atau kalian tak suka melihat aku berciuman dengan sehun sem? Kalian tak terima atau kalian iri padaku? Kalian pun ingin sepertiku? Jangan salahkan aku jika pada ahirny sehun sem memilihku daripada sora sem, mungkin di mata sehun sem aku lebih baik dari yeoja yang sering mengumbar lekuk tubuhnya" 

jongin menatap sengit orang orang yang menatapnya tajam dan setelah itu perkelahian pun tak terelakan lagi

.

. 

"omo jongin kau kenapa "  
"aku baik baik saja eonie "  
"bagaimana kau bisa baik baik saja lihat wajahmu lebam "  
"aku bilang aku baik baik saja, aku akan mandi dulu eonie" 

jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, tubuhnya lelah sekali menantang seisi sekolah sepertinya bukan ide yang baik.  
setelah selesai mandi jongin segera menidurkan dirinya, namun saat jongin akan menutup matanya telpon genggamnya berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk, segera saja jongin menggeser tombol hijau 

"yah"  
"kau kenapa sayang? Kau sakit "  
"sakit kurasa tidak, aku tak sakut sama srkali"  
"sungguh? Perasaanku tak enak dari tadi, tak terjadi apapun kan "  
"tidak kok hanya sedikit kekacawan "  
"kekacawan apa"  
"sudahlah lupakan, bagaimana kau di sana?"  
"aku tak baik, aku merindukanmu"  
"berhenti berprilaku seperti itu, itu menjijikan "  
"iya aku tau, kau tak pernah suka dengan kata kata seperti itu, dan kau pun tau aku akan berkata seperti apa yang aku rasakan"  
"ku mohon oh sehun jangan brrbicara memakai rumus aku tak mengerti. Katakan intinya saja ok"  
"dasar otak bodohmu benar benar tak berubah "  
"ok PERGILAH KAU KE NERAKA OH SEHUN " 

Jongin segera menutup sambungan telfonnya. Senyum terlukis di wajahnya dia menatap langit langit kamarnya. 

"yah sehun tak boleh tau jika dia tau pasti dia akan datang kemari dan itu berarti dia akan mengabaikan tugasnya, tidak itu tak boleh terjadi, yah aku bisa bertahan hingga sehun kembali "

.

.  
Jongin menghelan nafasnya ini sudah mulai gila. Tadi pagi dia di lempar telur busuk saat jam olah raga jongin terus di lempar bola oleh teman temannya dan sekarang dia terkuncin di salah satu bilik kamar mandi dengan keadaan basah kuyup ok hari yang indah untuk seorang kim jongin. 

"YAKK SIAPA SAJA YANG MASIH MEMILIKI HATI BISA KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI?"  
"jongin kau kah itu" 

Jongin tersenyum saat mendengar suara seseorang yang dia kenal 

"moonkyu tolong keluarkan aku sari sini"  
"yaampun jongin apa yang terjadi "  
"sudahlah keluarkan saja aku dari sini" 

Moonkyu segera membuka pintu bilik yang di dalamnya terdapat jongin.  
Moonkyu menatap jongin yang kedinginan wajahnya pucat dan jangan lupakan bahwa jongin itu tak tahan dingin.  
Moonkyu segera melepaskan almamaternya dan melepaskan almamater jongin. 

Brakk 

Moonkyu dan jongin menatap ke sumber suara saat melihat sora sem ada di balik pintu toilet. 

"apa yang kalian lakukan di sini"  
"mereka sedang berbuat mesum sem aku melihatnya sendiri" 

Dan itu suara yijung. 

"kami tak melakukan apapun sem"  
"tak perlu berkilah sekarang kalian ikut aku ke ruang guru " 

Moonkyu membopong tubuh jongin sedangkan jongin menatap tajam ke arah yijung, jongin yakin ini pasti sudah di rencanakan olehnya dan jongin bersumpah akan membalasnya.  
Kini mereka tengah duduk di depan kepala sekolah, sungguh jongin merasa kepalanya berkunang kunang dan rasanya tubuhnya kaku untuk di gerakan. 

"kau yakin mereka berbuat mesum " 

Ucap kepala sekolah pada sora sem 

"yah aku melihat mereka berdua di dalam toilet"  
"sedang apa?"  
"sedang berpelukan "  
"itu tak membuktikan sesuatu lagi pula apa kau tak melihat kondisi jongin sepertinya dia sedang sakit, moonkyu bawa jingin ke uks dan aku anggap ini sebagai kesalah fahaman " 

Ucap kepala sekolah final. Moonkyu segera membawa jongin ke uks 

"jang sora kau harus bersikap selayaknya seorang guru di sini"  
Sora menganggukan kepalanya dan mengucapkan salam pada kepala sekolah.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah, dia kembali lebih cepat dari yang di rencanakan, dia mengepal berkas berkas yang akan ia berikan pada kepala sekolah, sehun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kepala sekolah tersebut. 

"aku sudah menyelesaikannya suho sem"  
"yah kerja bagus sekarang selesaikanlah kekacauwan yang terjadi di sini dan ingat jangan membuat keributan " 

Sehun segera membungkukkan badannya dan pergi dari ruang kepala sekolah. 

"oh sem kau sudah kembali" 

Sehun menatap dingin sora yang kini melingkarkan tangannya di lengannya, sehun benar benar merasa risih padanya 

"singkirkan lenganmu" 

Ucapnya dingin 

"oh sem " 

Sehun melepaskan tangan sora dan menarik sora ke tubuhnya, sehun mencengkram kuat lengan sora dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga sora. 

"dengar aku baik baik aku bukan namja yang baik. Kau tau aku bisa saja menyakitimu dan bahkan membunuhmu jika kau berani menyentuh jongieku" 

Tubuh sora menegang dan dia tak pernah mendapati sehun seperti itu.

.

.

Jongin menatap yeoja yeoja yang mengelilinginya tanganya di tahan oleh 2orang yeoja dan yijung menatap jongin dengan pandangan meremehkan 

"sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan di sini tak ada moonkyu yang akan menolongmu jadi bersiaplah " 

Jingin menutup matanya saat tangan yijung terangkat ke udaran, namun setelah lama jongin memejamkan matanya tak trerjadi apapun hingga kini jongin membuka matanya dan yang dia lihat adalah sosok oh sehun 

"pergilah " 

Yijung dan yang lainnya menunduk dan pergi begitu saja, sehun berdiri di hadapan jongin dan membantunya berdiri. 

"sepertinya otakmu itu memangh hanya sebuah pajangan yah?"  
"apa maksudmu?"  
"kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku?"  
"dan mengganggu tugasmu aku tak mau "  
"dasar bodoh jika suho sem tak mengatakannya padaku aku tak mungkin tau" 

jongin hanya menunduk dan bergumam kata maaf, sehun menghelan nafasnya jengah dan menarik jongin ke lapang jongin hanya menikuti kemana sehun pergi. 

"AKU OH SEHUN AKAN MENGATAKAN SESUATU. KIM JONGIN ADALAH YEOJACHINGUKU SEJAK LAMA JADI APA YANG TERTULIS DI MADING ITU HANYA LAH GOSIP" 

jongin cengo melihat sehun namja yang dinginnya sedingin es tak pernah bernada tinggi seperti itu, jongin jadi takjub sendiri padanya, jongin pikir sehun itu tak bisa berteriak ternyata dia bisa yah. Mata jongin membulat saat sehun menarik tangannya dan menciumnya di depan banyaknya murid.  
sementara itu suho sang kepala sekolah memijit keningnya. 

"jiwa muda memang, sulit untuk di kendalikan, aku sudah memperingatinya untuk tak membuat keributan tapi dia tetap saja melakukannya"

.

.  
hari hari yang berat telah berlalu, sehun dan jongin kini sudah bisa ber gandengan tangan saat di kolidor sekolah, makan bersama di kantin dan masih banyak lagi yang mereka lakukan, seperti saat ini sehun dan jongin tengah bersanda gurau di kolidor dan mata jongin menangkap 2 sosok yang sangat ia benci, sora dan yijung, jongin menarik lengan sehun hingga kini mereka berhadapan. 

"sayang kau harus makan yang baik nanti aku ankan memasakan masakan yang enak untuk mu. " 

sehun memutar bola matanya jengah oh ayolah jika jongin sudah bersikap seperti itu, itu artinya dia sedang membuat seseorang cemburu, oh ayolah jongin itu bukan yeoja yang baik dia itu pendendam. Makajangan pernah cari gara gara dengannya.  
sehun hanya mengangguk dan setelah itu jongin mengecup pipi sehun sekilas dan pergi meninggalkan sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyun dan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang berbeda. 

Jongin melipat tanganya di dada dan menatap remeh duaj yeoja di hadapannya 

"apa yang kalian lihat? Kalian cemburu padaku?upsss apa kalian pantsa untuk cemburu hahaha tentu saja tak pantas karena dia adalah pacarku " 

jongin melenggang dengan angkuh melewati keduanya yang berwajah merah bak tomat busuk.  
sehun menatap moonkyu dingin 

"pagi sem "  
"aku sudah mengatakan jauh jauh lah dari jongn "  
"dan aku sudah mengatakan aku tak akan menyerah selama kau masih pacarnya sem" 

moonkyu melangkah meninggalkan sehun. Sehun berdecak sebal 

"haruskah aku menikahinya sekarang agar bocah itu pergi? "

.

-END  
HAHAHA ada yang tak puas hehe mian.


	8. Chapter 8

*HE IS MY BOYFRIEND* (sequel)

Cast  
Kim jongin  
Oh sehun  
Xi luhan  
Kim minseok

.  
.

.  
Sehun mendudukkan diri di atas sofa apartemennya, wajahnya tampak kacau matanya menatap tajam pemandangan di depannya. Sehun kesal ingin sekali menendang namja yang kini sedang tersenyum pada jongin, namun sebelum sehun sempat menendang namja itu dari apartemannya mungkin sehun akan terlebih dulu di cincang oleh sang istri.

Istri yap, kim jongin kini sudah berubah merga menjadi oh jongin, sehun benar benar membuktikan kata katanya soal akan melamar jongin dan menjadikannya sebagai istrinya setelah jongin lulus sekolah, meski sehun harus berhadapan langsung dengan minseok yeoja monster yang terjebak di dalam tubuh imutnya.

Dan ini sudah hampir menginjak tahun pertama pernikahannya, namun sehun heran kenapa namja itu masih saja berada di sekitar jongin, sehun masih ingat kata katanya yang mengatakan akan berhenti mendekati jongin jika dia sudah menikah dengan jongin namun sekarang apa? Namja itu kim moonkyu masih saja mendekati jonginnya, yang membuat sehun uring uringan adalah jongin yang dengan senang hati menerima moonkyu di sampingnya bahkan jongin lah yang meminta moonkyu datang ke apartemennya, lalu kenapa sehun tak melarang, sehun bukan tak melarang tapi tak bisa melarang karena.

Puk 

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu sehun, otomatis sehun menatap pelaku penepukan itu, namja kurus dengan mata rusanya duduk di samping sehun. 

"sudah jangan kau lihat terus mereka, asal kau tau aura kelammu itu membuat anakku takut untuk mendekatimu " 

Sehun menatap seorang namja kecil yang bersembunyi di balik punggung luhan -namja kurus bermata rusa- sehun menghelankan nafasnya lelah oh ayolah sehun tak mau anak itu menangis jika itu terjadi siap siap saja dia berhadapan dengan eommanya yang bagai titisan iblis dari dasar neraka atau kim minseok yang kini menjadi xi minseok, sehun tak pernah menyangka mereka berdua bisa menikah dan menghasilkan seorang anak, tapi sehun pikir mereka cukup cocok karena mereka saling melengkapi, minseok yang senang menyiksa orang dan luhan yang senang di siksa oleh orang lain terutama minseok.

Sehun mencoba tersenyum pada namja cilik itu dan melambaikan tangannya pada bocah itu, dan tak lama bocah itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya lalu menghambur ke pelukan sehun, sehun mengangkatnya dan mendudukannya di paghanya. 

"hey minhan apa kabarmu?" 

"baic tapi minhan yakin paman tidac dalam keadaan baic " 

Sehun menatap tajam bocah yang ada di pangkuannya, ah sehun lupa anak yang sedang ia pangku ini mengalir darah yeoja monster itu, luhan yang mendenar itu langsung saja tertawa membuat sehun mendelik padanya. 

"heh albino jangan kau tatap anakku seperti itu jika kau masih sayang akan nyawa mu" 

Sehun mendongkakkan wajahnya menatap yeoja imut yang sedang menenteng kantong keresek di tangannya. 

"minhan sayang ayo kita pergi ke dapur dan membantu paman moonkyu dan bibi jongin"

"baic eomma" 

Demi apa sehun kesal setengah mati oh ayolah dari nada bicara minseok menggambarkan bahwa suami jongin adalah moonkyu bukan dia. 

"kau harus bersabar sehun "

"sepertinya akan sulit"

"mau bagaimana lagi ini demi kebaikan jongin dan calon anakmu "

"tapi kenapa permintaannya tak masuk, akal seperti itu?demi boneka koleksi kris ge aku lebih senang di bangunkan malamhari untuk mencari apapun yang ia mau dari pada melihat dia terus bersama dengan moonkyu"

"ini demi anak mu sehun "

"dia anak ku lu ge anak ku tapi kenapa dia tak mau dekat denganku bahkan saat jongin melihat ku dia langsung mual, saat dia memcium parfum ku dia langsung menghindar begitu saja bagaimana aku tak gila coba" 

sehun mengerang frustasi oh ayolah istrinya itu sedang mengandung dan sekarang sedang dalam masa ngidam namun jongin mengidam hal yang sangat aneh dan di luar nalar sehum, jongin mengidam ingin di temani oleh moonkyu sepanjang hari dan sehun tentu tak bisa menolaknya karna saat ia menolaknya jongin pasti akan menghubungi minseok dan menangis meraung raung, seperti sehun telah menganiaya jongin dan berterimakasihlah pada sikap minseok yang terlalu menjaga adiknya ini karena setelah jongin menghubunginya tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendengar gedoran di pintu apartemenya setelah itu akan ada beberapa lebam di wajah tampan sehun. Ok untuk hal itu sehun tak akan mempermasalahkanya tapi bagaimana rasanya di acuhkan dan tak di inginkan itulah yang di rasakan sehun saat ini entah kenapa jongin jadi tak ingin dekat dekat dengannya bahkan pernah suatu hari jongin menendang sehun dari ranjang mereka dan meminta sehun untuk pergi jauh jauh darinya, tak ada sarapan enak yang di buat jongin setiap harinya karena jongin lebih sibuk dengan tv nya dan drama drama yang di putar, terkadang jongin akan menangis seperti orang yang kehilangan orang yang ia cintai atau tertawa terbahak bahak hingga membuat tetangganya mengetuk pintu apartemennya karena terganggu oleh tingkah jongin di tengah malam itu.

Bukan hanya itu terkadang jongin akan mengendus ngendus baju sehun dan memgatakan bahwa jongin tak suka dengan wangi parfum sehun hingga membuat sehun harus bergonta ganti parfum namun tak ada satupun yang jongin sukai, atau yang lebih parah adalah jongin akan mual mual melihat wajah tampan sehun oh ayolah oh sehun yang tampan membuat istrinya itu mual melihat wajahnya oh tuhan apa salah sehun.

Luhan menatap prihatin sehun, dan beberapa kali mengelus punggung sehun.

"kau harus bersabar hanya tinggal 6 bulan lagi sehun " 

Ingin rasanya sehun memgubur dirinyan sendiri mendengar kabar itu oh bahkan ini baru 3 bulan kandungan jongin dan sudah membut sehun kelabakan sampi ingin sekali terjun bebas dari lantai 15 apartemennya  
.

.

.  
sehun menggelengkan kepalanya takjub memandang jongin yang masih setia dengan benda kotak di depannya bayangkan saja, sebelum sehun pergi bekerja jongin sudah duduk di sana dan sekarang saat ia pulang jongin masih betah duduk di sana, bukan kah itu ajab.

sehun mendudukkan dirinya di samping jongin yang masih betah dengan posisinya, saat sehun duduk jongin mendelik tajam kearah sehun, sehun yang menyadarinya segera memandang penuh tanya pada jongin seolah bertanya 'ada apa ?', jongin mengangkat tangannya dan menutup hidungnya, sehun yang melihat itu haya menghembuskan nafasnya jengah, ini bukan pertama kalinya jongin bersikap seperti ini, bahkan jika kalian mau tau sehun bahkan sudah jengah dengan sikap jongin yang seperti ini, beberapa menit berlangsung tak mengubah suasana menjadi lebih baik, dan ahirnya sehun menyerah, jongin tak akan mau bicara dengannya, maka dari itu sehun memilih untuk mengundurkan diri, sehun melangkah menuju kamarnya dan jongin, namun saat tangan sehun baru menyentuh knop pintu sebuah teriakan menghentika pergerakannya. 

" JANGAN TIDUR DI SITU KAU HUNAh, PERGI TIDUR DI TEMPAT LAIN KAU BAU SEKALI " 

sehun jengah sangat jengah ingin sekali dia melemparkan diri ke jalan tol dan mati saat itu juga dari pada di perlakukan oleh orang yang dia cintai seperti itu . dan ingatkan sehun untuk tidak membuat jongin kembali hamil karna itu akan membuatnya semakin menderita, dan jika mengigat penderitaannya masih panjang sehun semakin mengerang frustasi dengan langkah gontai sehun melangkah ke pintu kamar di samping kamar jongin.

.

"hunah hunah hunah bangun "

sehun mengerang dan membuka sebelah matanya dan pemandangan yang ia dapat kan saat ia membuka mata adalah wajah jongin yang sedang memelas, membuat sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya, sehun menatap lekat sang istri, semenjak jongin hamil baru kali ini jongin duduk di hadapannya dan merengek seperti itu, apa mungkin sehun bermimpi, pikirnya, tapi sehun yakin ia tak sedang bermimpi karna sosok di depannya ini terlihat nyata. 

"hunah " 

kini jongin menggoyangkan lengan sehun dan merenggut lucu membuat sehun gemas.

"ada apa sayang"

"aku ingin - "

jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat sehun penasaran

"kau ingin apa sayang"

"aku ingin-"

entah mengapa menunggu jawaban jongin membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih kencang sehun memiliki firasat buruk tentag kemauan jongin ini.

.

.  
Sehun tak pernah meragukan firasatnya, sehun merutuki yeoja yang kini menatapnya di balik kaca mobilnya, sehun mendekap tubuhnya udara sangat dingin, dan jalanan sangat lenggang, oh ayolah siapa yang mau keluar di tengah malam menjelang pagi ini, hanya sehun tentu saja, berterimakasihlah pada calon bayi yang berada di dalam kandungan jongin berkatnya lah kini sehun berdiri di samping jalan dan menunggu seorang nenek yang rela membantu sehun, dan sepertina sehun akan seharian ada di samping jalan. yap permintaan jongin sungguh tak masuk akal, dia ingin melihat sehun membantu seorang nenek tua menyebrang jalan, oh ayolah ini jam 2 malam dan nenek gila mana yang mau menyebrang jalan di jam seperti ini, mungkin saat sehun menemukannya dia sudah mati beku.

sehun menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sudah hampir satujam lamanya sehun berdiri di pinggir jalan namun tak ada satupun tanda tanda akan datangnya seorang nenek. sehun menatap jongin yang mengempotkan bibirnya  
dengan terus menatap ke arah sehun, sebenarnya sehun merasa sangat kasihan pada jongi, apa lagi udara sangat dingin tapi jongin enggan beranjak dari tampatnya jika keinginannya belum terpenuhi.

sehun menatap sebuah mobil polisi yang mengarah padanya, oh tidak sehun parkir sembarangan dan ia yakin polisi itu pasti akan menegurnya.  
dan benar saja mobil polisi itu menghampiri sehun, sehun menghelan nafasnya, seorang namja dengan seragam kepolisiannya keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri sehun, sehun hanya dapat tersenyum canggung.

"maaf tuan anda pemilik mobil itu"

sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. 

"anda tau kan jika anda tak boleh parkir sembarangan "

"iya saya tau hanya saja" 

sehun menggantungkan katakatanya. 

"hanya saja"

"hanya saja ini permintaan istriku"

"istri anda, lalu apa hubungannya "

"begini istriku sedang hamil dan sekarang dia memintaku melakukan sesuatu "

"ah masa ngidam maksud anda. lalu apa yang di inginkan istri anda?"

"melihat aku menolong seorang nenek menyebrang jalan "

"apa di pagi buta seperti ini"

"yah aku bisa apa selain menunggu datangnya sebuah anugrah" 

polisi tersebut tersenyum renyah , dan detik berikutnya dia memegang bahu sehun 

"mungkin saya bisa membantu anda. anda memang suami yang luar biasa, dan saya yakin anda pasti sangat mencintai istri anda hingga anda mau melakukan ini " 

sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi kata kata dari polosi tersebut, polisi tersebut lalu menghubungi seseorang dan detik berikutnya dia tersenyum ke arah sehun.

. 

sehun melangkah dengan langkah gontai menuju ruang guru ia mendudukan diri di mejanya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. rasa lelah melandanya hari ini, sehun setidaknya bersyukur malam itu polisi tersebut membantunya tapi, saat sampai di rumah sehun benar benar tersiksa dengan tingkah jongin yang tiba tiba mengamuk tak jelas, dan baru tadi pagi sehun bisa meredakan amarah jongin yang tiba tiba memuncak. dan sekarang dia harus mengajar di sekolah sungguh sehunn merasa lelah dan ingin beristirahat. 

tuk 

sehun menegakkan tubuhnya saat sebuah benda mendarat di mejanya. sebuah cangkir berisi kopi, sehun mendongkakkan wajahnya dan mendapati seorang yeoja cantik nan seksi di depan nya. 

"kopi bisa membuat suasana hatimu tenang hunnie" 

"terimakasih sora" 

tanpa banyak bicara sehun segera meraih cangkir tersebut dan menyesap isinya 

"apa kau sakit hunie"

"tidak"

"kau terlihat sangat kacau hari ini "

"aku sungguh baik baik saja sungguh " 

sora menghelankan nafasnya dan berdiri di samping sehun, sora menyentuh ke dua bahu sehun dan memijatnya pelan, sehun yang merasa taknyaman segera menggerakkan bahunya lalu menyingkirkan tangan sora. 

"sudah kukatakan aku baik baik saja jadi jangan berlebihan sora, jika ada orang melihatnya muncul gosip gosip yang tak baik, dan aku tau kan itu bisa berakibat fatal pada hubungan ku dan jongin jadi jangan melakukan ini" 

sora berdecak sebal dan menghentakkan kakinya sebal. selalu saja seperti ini jika ia memberikan perhatian pada sehun, sehun akan menolaknya mentah mentah, hanya karna takut jongin salah faham, sehun menghelankan nafasnya jengah dan kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja, lebih baik ia memejamkan mata sejenak dari pada menghiraukan rajukan sora, jika itu jongin mungkin sehun akan berusaha membujuknya atau bahkan menghiburnya tapi ini sora yeoja yang tak pernah lelah mengejarnya, jadi untuk apa sehun perduli.

.

sehun membuka pintu apartemenya dan melangkah menuju ruang tengah, dan sehun kembali menghelankan nafasnya saat mendapati jongin yang tetap setia menonton benda kotak di hadapannya, hun sehun benar benar jengah selain moonkyu yang bisa membuatnya mati rasa. kini benda mati pun bisa membuat seorang oh sehun cemburu. yah bagaimana tak cemburu jika setiap hari yang di lakuka jongin hanya menonton drama drama, dan saat ia pulang tak ada sapaan hangat dari sang istri bahkan melirik pun enggan, sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuku dapur tangan pucatnya membuka lemari es dan mengambil sebotol air mineral, sehun meneguknya dengan sekali tegukan, namun hampir saja sehun menyemburkan kembali air yang ia minum barusan saat melihat jongin kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya, sehun menatap aneh pada jongin yang mendekatkan wajahnya pada tubuhnya dan detik berikutnya jongin mulai mengendus ngendus tubuh sehun dengan tangan yang di lipat di dada. setelah puas melakukan kegiatan anehnya jongin langsung pergi dari hadapan sehun, sehun yang merasa aneh hanya mengedip ngedipkan matanya heran. 

sungguh sehun rasa kehamilan jongin itu mala petaka untuknya, lihat sekarang jongin yang menatap tajam sehun dengan bantal di tangannya, sehun merasa hal buruk akan terjadi malam ini. 

"YAKKK OH SEHUNN KAU AKAN MATI HARI INI "

"apa salahku?"

"KAU MASIH BERTANYA APA SALH MU? KAU BERSELINGKUH DENGAN NENEK SIHIR ITU SEHUN"

"nenek sihir siapa. dan siapa yang berselingkun demi tuhan jongin aku tak berselingkuh aku hanya mencintaimu "

"CUKUP SEHUN JANGA MEMBAWA NAMA TUHAN DI SINI KAU AKAN TERKENA KARMA NANTI, APA TADI KAU BILAG KAU TAK BERSELINGKUH LALU PARFUM SIAPA YANG MENEMPEL DI KEMEJAMU ITU, TAK MUNGKIN MURIDMU KAN DAN AKU YAKIN YEOJA SIALAN YANG SOK CANTIK DAN SEKSI ITU PEMILIKNYA, KAU BERSAMANYA KAN"

"demi tuhan jongin berhenti berteriak ini sudah malam dan lagi sora memiliki nama, lagi pula aku tak melakuka apapun dengannya"

"BIARKAN SAJA INI MULUTKU JADI AKU BERHAK BERTERIAK KAPAN SAJA, LALU KENAPA JIKA AKU MEMANGGIL YEOJA SIALAN ITU DENGAN NENEK LAMPIR KAU TAK SUKA, KAU MAU MENAMPARKU SEPERTI DULU? LAKUKAN LAKUKANLAH " 

jongin memajukan wajahnya ke hadapan sehun dan menantang sehun untuk menamparnya, sehun menghelankan nafasnya dan merangkul tubuh jongin, memeluknya sangat erat dan tak menghiraukan pemberontakan jongin dalam rangkulannya. 

"aku sangat mencintaimu, sungguh aku tak mungkin berselingkuh dari mu. percayalah padaku jongin" 

sehun menghelankan nafasnya saat dirasa tak ada lagi pergerakan dari jongin, namun dahinya berkerut saat mendengar sesuatu. 

HUEEEKKK 

Demi tuhan sekarang sehun benar benar membenci wanita hamil, sehun segera menyingkirkan tubuh jongin dari rangkulannya, sehun mencium bau yag tak mengenakkan di kemejanya. 

"jongin kau benar benar kau kira aku ini wastafel apa?"

" itu salah mu, tubuhmu sangat bau sehun " 

jongin segera pergi dari hadapan sehun dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, sedangkan sehun hanya dapat meratapi nasibnya. bahkan jongin sudah melupakan pertengkaran yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

.

sehun menghelankan nafasnya jengah, sehun tak habis pikir sebenarnya apa mau jongin, tadi malam berteriak menuduh sehun berselingkun dan jangan lupakan jongin yang memuntahi kemeja kesayangannya dan sekarang, jongin duduk manis di depannya dengan beberapa kotak bekal makannan, lihatlah penampilanya yang sangat manis itu, rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai indah denagn bando biru, dress putih selutut. senyum manis yang selalu membuat sehun jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi pada jongin. mungkin sehun akan sangat senang jika saja tak ada beberapa pasang mata ah bukan beberapa tapi seluruh pandanga tertuju pada sehun dan jongin, ada yang bertanya kenapa bisa seperti itu? oh ayolah mereka bermesraan di tengah tengah kantin sekolah dan sehun yang memang menjadi guru paling populer di sekolah tentu menyedot perhatian seluruh isi kantin. 

"hunah ayo buka mulit mu " 

jongin menyodorkan sesendok nasi ke arah sehun, sehun tentusaja melakukan perintah jongin, jika sehun menolak mungkin jongin akan menangis dan merenggut seoperti biasa. 

"jadi apa yang ingin kau tunjukan dengan melakukan ini semua sayang"

"tentu saja membuat seseorang sadar jika kau adalah milikku. oh sehun itu hanya milik oh jongin dan aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekatimu terutama nenek lampir itu" 

jongin mendelik ke arah sampingnya dan disana berdiri jang sora dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah. sehun kembali menghelankan nafasnya. adakah yang masih ingat dengan kata kata bahwa jongin itu pendendam , dan sekarang jongin menunjukannya langsung di hadapan sehun.

.

.  
jongin berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolahnya dulu, di wajahnya tersunggin sebuah senyum kemenangain, dan entah kenapa hatinya sangat bahagia sekali. 

" kau menikmatinya kim jongin" 

jongin segera membalikkan tubuhnya menatap orang yang dengan tak sopannya mengganggu kesenangannya namun detik berikutnya seringai menakutkan terlukis di wajah manisnya. jongin berjalan mendekat sora, dan berdiri angkuh di depannya. 

"maaf sora sem sepertinya anda lupa bahwa marga saya telah berganti menjadi OH" 

jongin semakin menyeringai setan saat melihat wajah sora yang tampak semakin merah, bahkan kini telinganya pun menjadi merah rasanya ingin sekali jongin tertawa keras saat ini namun dia harus menahannya karna sepertinya jongin belum puas. 

"bagaimana sora sem apa sampai sekarang kau masih menggoda sehun? tapi maaf sora sem sehun hnya mencintaiku dan tak akan pernah berpaling dariku, jadi mulai sekarng berhenti mendekati sehunku jika kau masih ingin selamat,aku akan mencakar wajah pelastikmu dan merebus tubuhmu hidup hidup ini bukan hanya ancaman tapi akan jadi kenyataan jika kau masnggu milikku jang sora." 

jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan dengan tampang angkuhnya. sementara sora memandang punggung jongin dan berigidig ngeri. 

"wanita itu benar benar mengerikan " 

monlog sora

.

.  
hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu dan bulan berganti bulan. perjuangan sehu sungguh patut di acungi jempol. bahkan luhan saja sampai berdecak kagum pada sehun yang dengan sabar menghadapi sikap jongin yang sering berubah ubah kadang seperti seorang ratu yang selalu ingin di yani, kadang seperti seorang seorang pelayan yag akan selalu membersihkan apapun yang ia lihat. atau seorang raja yang selalu memerintah bahkan yang lebih ekstrim adalah menjadi seorang penjagal yang siap menyiksa sehun atu bahkan seorang iblis dengan rencana rencana buruknya. tapi itu sudah berlalu dan sekarang sehun sudah lega dan bahagia kala melihat keluarga kecilnya, sehun melihat seorang bayi mungil yang sedang di gendong sang istri yah jongin sudah melahirkan. bahkan sehun yang sedang mengajar saja langsung meninggalkan kelasnya saat tau sang istri tengah di bawa ke rumah sakit dan di kabarkan akan melahirkan, sehun yang terjebak macet langsung berlari meninggalkan mobilnya, dia tak perduli pada mobilnya yang ia perdulikan hanya lah jongin dan calon anaknya.

sehun tersenyum bahagia kala melihat bayi yang kini ada di pangkuannya melihat bayi mungil yang tersenyum kearahnya, bayi itu begitu mirip dengannya nya sehun tersenyum bangga atas hasil karyanya. 

"wah dia mirip sekali dengan mu sehun, pantas saja jongin sangat membencimu saat dia sedang hamil, kau tau yang aku dengar orang yang sedang hamil itu itu jika terlalu membenci seseorang maka bayi dalam kandungannya akan mirip dengan orang yang ia benci dan itu terbukti" 

sehun mendelik tak suka pada namja di sampingnya ini dia adalah xi luhan dan sialnya xi luhan adalah kaka iparnya 

" wah jika tau begitu aku harusnya membenci park chanyeol saja. dengan begitu anak ku bisa mirip dengan artis multitalenta seperti dia " 

dan kalimat itu meluncur dengan indah di mulut jongin membuat sehun merasakan kesal yang luar biasa .

"kalo begitu kenapa kau tak menikah saja dengannya jika kau ingin anak mu mirip dengannya "

"aku pasti akan menikah dengannya jika saja aku tak bertemu denganmu "

"omngkosong macam apa itu" 

luhan segera mengambil bayi dalam pangkuan sehun dan menarik minseok pergi dari ruangan itu 

"YAKK OH SEHUN "  
"YAKK OH JONGIN" 

sepertinya ini adalah batas kesabaran seorang oh sehun

END


End file.
